Impure
by hudgens77
Summary: Their love was one of those that could beat every obstacle. Death, life, hell, heaven... Those words were insignificant compared to the bond between them. Unfortunately, two impure souls must not stay together. AU, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Awkward Meeting

**Chapter 1. Awkward Meeting**

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ah! Sebastian! Harder, harder! AH!"<p>

"Nghn.. Ah!" Sebastian came with a choked grunt and his seed filled the woman as they burst into a fervent orgasm in the middle of sweat, cries and agitated breaths.

Once they were a little relaxed after such an activity, they stayed cuddling in the bed for a good while; something the raven-haired man actually loathed, though he didn't protest. This woman could be his ticket to fame, besides the fact that using his charm and his body to get what he wanted had never been something difficult for him. He knew he was attractive, enchanting and he knew the effect he caused on people; therefore sometimes he took advantage of his qualities. Sebastian was an unscrupulous person.

"That was probably the best sex I've ever had in my life," the redhead exhaled in his lover's neck; "and I do know about that."

Angelina Durless was gorgeous and a bit of an unusual woman due to her crimson clothes and hair; yet she had an sculptural body plus some fine and beautiful features which called all the boys' attention since she was little. Not only that, but her outgoing personality also helped to attract whoever she wanted.

And yet, she had never enjoyed such good sex since that day, even though the man she was with was a lot younger than her. At least, Sebastian had guessed there must be a twenty year age difference between them —the woman should be at least forty, as the black-haired man was only twenty-one—, however the estimation probably wasn't accurate since Angelina looked young for whichever was her age, and it wasn't correct for a gentleman to ask a lady how old she was.

Sebastian just sighed, and a comfortable silence filled the room for a good while. After some time, just when he was about to fall asleep, an annoying noise caught his attention.

He frowned. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until his stomach had given him a nice reminder.

"Anne," he called her by her diminutive.

"…Mmm?" she responded in a soft voice, almost asleep.

"I don't want to bother you, but… do you have something to eat?"

The redhead shifted in the bed, freeing the youth and getting under the sheets. The only thing she wanted was a good break after such a busy day.

"There must be something in the kitchen. Just go downstairs," she commanded. Maybe she was being a bit ambiguous or impolite, but the truth was she was really not in the mood to guide him or even worse, to start cooking by that time in the night.

"Thank you," the young man snorted, a little offended of her disinterest. He left the bed, and the woman sat on, surprised at the idea that Sebastian didn't seem concerned about putting on some clothes before leaving the room.

"Sebastian.."

The aforementioned shot her an inquisitive look over his shoulder, before Angelina played down its importance with a gesture of her hand. She lay down in her bed again.

"It's nothing. Just forget it," she added.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and left the bedroom. He went down the huge stairs, his scarlet eyes inspecting the mansion. Oh well, the famous 'Madame Red' —as she was popularly known— truly owned a lot of money and properties. Still, he really wondered what she'd do with such a big house only she lived in.

He found the place easily and checked the food cupboards. Since he was searching for something appetizing, he didn't notice the person making his way to the kitchen until a notorious gasp caught his attention.

Alarmed, he turned around immediately and met with two enormous and beautiful blue orbs giving him a stare between incredulousness and embarrassment. A strange feeling of familiarity invaded him, like he had seen that gaze somewhere else. He dropped that line of thought as quickly as it came.

"Tsk," the blue-eyed boy hissed, averting his eyes with a chagrined expression, as a blush dyed his cheeks. It wasn't like he didn't know about his aunt's active sexual life, but the furtive meetings he often had with her lovers were always awkward. Even worse, this guy had the shamelessness of showing up naked in front of him.

And not only that, but his curious and mischievous eyes had captured every single detail of the man's skin in just a second. And he was not bad at all.

Bah, he shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff!

Sebastian gave an astonished look at the boy lying on the door's frame, forgetting to cover himself. So that had been the reason why Anne had been reluctant when she realized he'd go downstairs in his birthday suit; but Sebastian guessed the redhead had assumed the boy would already be asleep —was him her son?—, so in the end she hadn't refused.

Well, she had been wrong; and now they were there, staring at each other.

"Who are you?" the older male questioned without shame. He rarely lost his calm no matter how flustering or bizarre the situation could get.

"I'm the one who should be asking that," the younger male said with a noticeable authority for a child his age. "Although I don't think that's necessary, you must be one of my aunt's lovers. Doesn't surprise me, but.. You know? You could've worn something."

The word 'aunt' captured the black-haired man's attention. He couldn't help feeling slightly relieved with the revelation; at least he wasn't his son, which made everything a bit less awkward.

After pondering a little more the younger male's dialogue, the crimson-eyed youth found himself being surprised at the acrimony of it, as well as his attention gnawed at the word 'lovers'. A kid shouldn't know about that kind of things, right?

"Lovers.." he mumbled mostly to himself, earning a snort on behalf of the child.

"Yes, lovers… Don't treat me like I don't know what I'm talking about, for God's sake, I'm sixteen!" he exclaimed with fury.

"Sixteen?" Sebastian emphasized. "Wow, I'd figured you were thirteen, maybe twelve…"

"I'm not as small as I look like," he stressed proudly. The older male couldn't help but smile in view of his arrogance, albeit he was still perplexed. That boy —correction, teenager— had a slim constitution and was very short, plus his features still held a childish look. He really gave the appearance of someone younger his real age. However, his way of speaking, thinking and acting demonstrated his evident maturity.

Not wanting to prolong more the unusual meeting, Sebastian decided to forget his hunger and go to the room with Anne. Despite he found the boy's personality captivating, if the woman found out he had met with his nephew, he'd be in a big problem.

"Whatever you say, little boy," he added sardonically, making his way to the kitchen's door.

"Hey!" the teen one complained, covering the exit with his body. "Don't call me _little_! I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive!"

The haughtiness with which he pronounced his name just caused Sebastian to smile again. He found this Ciel's attitude very amusing. He got closer to him, and the ashen-haired youngster couldn't help to feel slightly intimidated by his nearness. That disgusting and undesirable red dyed his cheeks again in view of the proximity of that man.

The corners of Sebastian's lips rose higher, his crimson eyes scrutinizing the younger male's body. He ran his index finger through the fabric of his pajamas, through his chest, then his abdomen and then…

He was stopped by a slap in his hand. "Don't touch me so easily!" Ciel uttered at the same time a shudder ran through his spine.

Sebastian feigned a saddened expression at his rejection, placing his hand on his chin in a pensive pose. "But I just wanted to help…"

"To help with what?" Ciel grumbled on the defensive.

The raven-haired male folded his arms as his countenance turned mocking once again. Ciel was beginning to loathe that face.

"Simple," Sebastian continued arrogantly. Then his rubies lost contact with Ciel's sapphires, eyeing the teenager's body and stopping shamelessly on his crotch, and he pointed at it with his index finger. "I wanted to help you with your little problem."

The blue orbs repeated the motion, and Ciel felt the heat reach his ears when he noticed his growing erection. Since when…?

Probably since he had put his eyes on the older male's body for the first time, and he hadn't noticed it until that moment.

Before he could completely react to his words, expert hands beat him to it; pulling him from the door frame and then pushing him against the wall. He didn't realize how or when, but his pajamas' pants were already on the floor. Finally understanding what was about to happen, his arms tried to struggle when he shouted:

"I already told you, don't touch me so ea..!"

The aroused glance Sebastian gave him was enough to bury the rest of the sentence in his throat. His hands were already on his boxers' elastic band, threatening to take them off sooner or later. Another shudder ran through Ciel's spine.

The truth was the idea of having sex with that stranger didn't sound so bad; his crotch was beating and his urge was too much it hurt. The problem? That was something overly humiliating, plus awkward and.. Odd. He would be with one of his aunt's lovers, that couldn't mean anything good.

All of those thoughts and the intentions to oppose to his desires went to hell at the moment Sebastian's hands sank into Ciel's boxers, touching his genitals without taking the underwear off. An involuntary moan escaped Ciel's throat, it felt so good... It was better than using his own hand, he tought to himself.

That sweet moan poisoned Sebastian's thoughts with lust. In the middle of a frenzy, he got his hands out and let the boxers fall onto the ground. An imploring Ciel glanced at him, begging him with his eyes not to stop. Although his pride impeded him to talk, his eyes said what his mouth didn't. The black-haired man licked his lips and without prior warning he engulfed the teenager's swollen erection, making him scream. In a pleasured spasm, Ciel threw his head back, his tremulous figure leaning against the wall, his hands tangling in those ebony threads for his delicate knees not to lose their balance.

Sebastian's tongue ran from the base to the tip, sucking hardly. Ciel's gasps motivated him to keep going.

He moved away a little to look him in the eyes; and licking his lips once more, he whispered:

"Sebastian."

"Huh?" Ciel asked huskily, still lost in the middle of his trance.

"Sebastian, that's my name. It's the name I wanna hear you say when you come," he ordered insolently; and without giving him time to reply, Ciel's hard member was buried again in the depths of Sebastian's mouth.

"Ah, ah, Sebas.. tian!" the younger male chanted, eyes half-lidded and feeling the heat embracing his body. The raven-haired man's tongue was tangling in his member, licking the entire surface. Tension was accumulating in the low part of Ciel's abdomen, which meant there wasn't much time left. The taste of pre-cum was now invading the older male's taste buds. He stopped his tongue at the tip since he didn't want Ciel to come yet. When said teen shot him a reproachful look, Sebastian just kept the eye contact and one of his hands, first leaning against the wall, made its way to the youngster's mouth, and he achieved to put a finger into it. Ciel understood then; and it was because the black-haired man also had needs, and his cock was waiting too, lacking of attention.

With such pleasure he licked the finger and the two more that came after it. The truth was he felt somewhat fearful for he knew it could hurt, but at the same time he was dying to experiment it. After all, he also knew not everything was pain and the experience would worth it (or so he hoped).

Sebastian took his fingers out of the cavity; and, his mouth never leaving Ciel's member, he buried one digit into the narrow hole.

"AHH!" was the involuntary response. Ciel squirmed. They were right, it hurt so much; it was some kind of burning, annoying heating sensation. His muscles tensed in obvious response around the finger, and Sebastian himself had to frown. Ciel was really tight.

He sucked harder, expecting to create a distraction, which worked perfectly. The youngster relaxed, allowing Sebastian to add another digit as he kept on sucking, and Ciel was almost reaching his paradise. None of his thoughts were coherent at that point, and he could hear his own suffocated voice filled with pleasure, yet not even he understood what he was saying. Another finger was added at the time Sebastian's warm tongue ran through the sensitive vein of Ciel's cock.

The teen barely realized everything that was happening as the pain was being eclipsed by the wonderful sensations provoked by Sebastian's mouth, and he couldn't hold it anymore. The culmination was coming.

"S-Sebastian! I'm gonna—!"

A warm liquid filled the man's cavity and he drank it with pleasure, ignoring the insensitive pulls the younger male was giving to his ebony tresses. He swallowed until the last drop of semen was expelled, and it was then when Ciel's knees gave away and exhausted, he collapsed on the kitchen's floor, the man's fingers still inside him.

Sebastian gasped uncomfortably at the addition of Ciel's weight.

"Ah! Ciel!" he exclaimed, a trail of saliva still running down his chin. He shifted and took out his fingers before checking his lover.

Ciel had fallen completely asleep just as the sexual act had ended.

Sebastian seriously considered the option of waking him up to finish what they had started, since his body was craving for it; yet he resigned himself from doing it when he looked at the Ciel's pacific and tender face.

With a displeased grunt, he also pondered about masturbation —something was better than nothing—; but he guessed he'd have to wait if he didn't want to cause a mess in the kitchen and have to clean at that indecent hour.

He dressed him. He stood up then and carried the little youth in his arms, taking him delicately as if he were a porcelain doll and then he took him upstairs to search all the rooms of the house to find one which looked like it could be his.

When he found it, he placed the boy in his bed and covered him with the blankets. He stayed watching him for a while, and he noticed that despite his infantile countenance, Ciel had a very beautiful face; as if his features were sculpted in the finest marble. He couldn't help to feel tenderness in view of the image in front of him. He even felt a need to curl up under the sheets with him, albeit he normally hated that. However, he reasoned it wasn't a good option. He'd fall asleep, and what would Anne say if she found them together in the morning?

But that didn't stop Sebastian from moving away the hair on Ciel's forehead and quickly placing his lips on it. Consequently, Ciel shifted in his bed and murmured Sebastian's name quietly, causing his astonishment.

After a while, the black-haired man left the room and thought of going to the bathroom to have some time alone with his hand, when he realized that wasn't necessary anymore. His now flaccid limb rested between his legs. Surely Ciel's sleeping image had eased his urge.

He sighed; it had been a long, extenuating night. He reached Anne's room and lay on the bed in complete silence. The redhead was sleeping peacefully.

Sebastian just sighed and let his eyelids fall, trying to sleep, waiting for the morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2:Nightmares,mistakes & promises

**Chapter 2. Nightmares, mistakes and promises**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, and white feathers filled the place. Sebastian tried to find his way in that strange, unknown yet somehow familiar realm for him.<em>

_In the middle of it he could see something, someone's shape... A boy?_

_Sebastian tried to get close, but his legs didn't move._

_"Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of Heaven."_

_The raven-haired man was static when hearing those words, coming from somewhere else. He recognized that voice, it was _his_ voice. Nonetheless, those words didn't come from his throat._

_"Would someone who believed in God summon you?"_

_Sebastian turned around quickly as he recalled that other voice, his crimson eyes widening involuntarily due to the surprise._

_Ciel._

_The boy in the middle of that world was Ciel Phantomhive._

_The other little figure chuckled malignantly. A crow. A crow was the one speaking for Sebastian._

_"Then, I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?"_

_Desperate, the young man tried to scream. He didn't fully understand what they were talking about, or what they meant by 'contract'; yet something told him it wasn't good at all. Something made him uncomfortable, as if he felt that decision wasn't good for Ciel._

_No sound abandoned his mouth. The crow and the boy didn't seem to notice him, like he was invisible to them._

_"Enough!" the child exclaimed with determination. "Form the contract and grant my wish!"_

_"NO!" Sebastian shouted, but it was useless —he could only be a witness. The white feathers flew in all directions, turning into a black color and scattering through the whole place. They blinded him for a moment until they began to fade away, allowing him to see a silhouette which was very well known to him…_

…

Sebastian awoke with a start, sitting on the bed. He drew his hand to his forehead, drying a few sweat droplets.

He hid his head in his knees, taking deep breaths of air to calm himself. He couldn't figure out why that undecipherable dream caused him so much remorse when he didn't even understand what it really meant.

"Sebastian?"

Said man raised his head at the mention of his name, only to meet with a pair of scarlet eyes staring at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" 'Madame Red' asked. She was already dressed and with her make-up on, which made him wonder if he probably had slept too much.

"Yes. Good morning," he faked a smile, getting up from the bed and deciding to forget his nightmare.

The redhead mirrored the gesture. "Good morning."

* * *

><p>A sleepy Ciel shifted in his bed, beginning to notice that it was time to wake up. He shifted again, irked and slightly anxious, as if he was searching for something. Tangled in the sheets, he fell from the piece of furniture with a thud on the floor.<p>

He opened his blue eyes and sat on the carpeted floor. A sudden pang in his butt made him forget about the hit in his head —which probably would leave a bump—. The events from the night before piled up in his memory, leaving a clear blush in his cheeks as the evidence of everything.

That was what he'd unconsciously been searching for: a certain raven-haired man, at his side, in his bed…

How naïve he'd been. He loathed himself for his innocence, or rather stupidity. The only thing the mysterious young man had left was a nauseating blush in his cheeks, an uncomfortable pain in his butt and embarrassing memories. The last thing he remembered was coming into Sebastian's mouth, with Sebastian's fingers inside of him. And then… Nothing. Did he faint? Did they... finish?

Ciel told himself that the best thing to do would be forgetting everything and pretending it never happened. He even considered the option of deceiving himself, telling his mind that everything had been just an erotic dream; however, the insistent reminder his butt gave him with every movement he made told him that would be impossible.

He thought about getting a shower; but he was starving, and being alone naked and under the hot water wouldn't be good for his body. Dear God, he was a teenager and everything, but... Since when had he become so hormonal?

He changed with the first clothes he saw and went down the spiral staircase. A nice smell of food filled the manor, soothing and reminding him how hungry he actually was.

He entered the kitchen, just to meet again with those crimson eyes of his memories and that mocking grin.

"Good morning."

Ciel's heart raced in a way he nearly considered it dangerous for his health. It was ridiculous, yet an odd and unfamiliar warmth invaded him by seeing Sebastian there, making breakfast for him. It was an image one would expect to see in a romantic movie which normally the teen would find cheesy; and yet Sebastian's presence had an unusual effect on him. The truth was, Ciel loathed it. He loathed what Sebastian made him feel, and he loathed not being able to loathe _him_.

Something inside him told him he should stop being there standing like an idiot and say something.

At least a complaint would work.

"You—"

"Good morning!" his aunt chanted perkily, appearing in the kitchen. "Ciel, Sebastian offered himself to make us breakfast. Isn't it a kind gesture?" the woman said as she clung to the man's arm in an affectionate gesture. Ciel just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the least I can do," Sebastian answered, polite as always.

"Tsk," hissed Ciel in retort as he sat down on a chair. Anne gave the boy an odd look, but she let it go. She wasn't surprised by his nephew's attitude.

"We thought about waiting for you, but they called me for a meeting. We'll discuss a new project. I was going to wake you up, but Sebastian told me it would be better to let you sleep. Even so, he made breakfast for you too, so you should thank him. Well, boys, I gotta go. Ciel, I'll be back by lunch time. Be good to Sebastian," she said, giving said man a peck on the cheek in a way to say goodbye. She leaned in and whispered in his ear:

"Consider yourself part of my new project."

He beamed.

"Thanks."

"Wait," Ciel spoke, feeling left out for not being able to hear their little secrets. "Aunt, you're leaving me alone with a stranger?! But…"

"Sebastian can be trusted, Ciel. Now be more polite," she scolded with a serious expression. "Since he offered himself to cook, I just asked him to make you company during breakfast. He'll leave then."

"But—"

"Well, now I really gotta go. Behave yourself," she ruffled his hair, placing a goodbye kiss on his cheek.

When the woman left, they stayed silent for a while, except for the noise of the stove. After a few minutes, Sebastian took Ciel's plate and served the food.

"What did you cook?" the younger male inquired, curious. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

"Hot cakes. Your aunt told me you really like them," —_and for some odd reason, Sebastian felt the need to please him_.

The slightest trace of a smile crossed Ciel's face, but it disappeared as soon as it came. He nodded as the other male put the plate in front of him.

After that, Sebastian served him tea —another fact he knew thanks to Madame Red: Ciel liked drinking tea with his food, as the proper British boy he was—, and sat next to him at the breakfast bar to make him company.

The teen eyed his plate carefully. It was beautifully adorned with fruit, and the hot cakes looked fluffy enough and delicious. They were just missing one little detail: honey, and Ciel took care of that. After almost finishing the pot, he began to eat with dedication and forgot about the world around him.

Sebastian stared at him, first with disgust —how could someone eat so much sweet and never get sick of it?—; nonetheless his disgust gradually became fascination and a playful smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Ciel seemed to be overly enjoying the meal, and Sebastian couldn't help finding that very amusing.

"Do you like it?"

"Mmm.. Yup, it'sh... mm.. Yummy," Ciel responded, still chewing.

A few more bites, and the boy finally realized he was being watched at for a long time. He swallowed the food and met Sebastian's eyes. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you still hungry?"

Sebastian chuckled as he shook his head softly. "No. Anyways, I don't like hot cakes. They're too sweet."

Ciel frowned. "Then, why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, it's nothing special." Sebastian stretched out his hand to wipe off a crumb of Ciel's cheek, causing him to blush at the contact.

"I'm not hungry... At least not of food," Sebastian murmured sensually, causing the pink of Ciel's face to intensify at the innuendo of his words. "Last night... I was left unsatisfied," he admitted without shame. Ciel felt his face burn: so they really had left unfinished what they started! The youngster snapped his hand away roughly.

"Tch... You're a pervert."

Sebastian smirked, leaning forward. Millimeters away from Ciel's mouth, he licked another left crumb with his tongue. His hands were resting on the boy's thighs, dangerously close to his crotch.

"I don't like sweets," he whispered huskily, "yet with you… I could get used to them."

Ciel was getting mentally prepared for anything that could happen, and it was because he didn't know what to expect with Sebastian by his side. And yet, the latter got away as if nothing had happened.

Ciel was going to protest, but that would've been a sign of weakness, so he ignored his slightly ragged breath and focused in finishing his breakfast. Two people could play that game, after all.

When he finally finished eating, Ciel started picking up the table with Sebastian's help, and he asked in an attempt to make conversation:

"So… what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actor," Sebastian replied, starting to wash the dishes with Ciel. "It's been a little while since I finished college, and I've been in a few plays. Unfortunately, I've only achieved to gain supporting roles. Everyone says I have no experience, so that makes it a harsh job."

"I see," the other male said. "And meanwhile, what do you do to earn some money?"

Sebastian sighed, annoyed when he remembered his temporal job.

"I work in a pet shop. Dogs are so annoying, but kittens… Kittens worth it," he added tenderly and with shiny eyes. It was kind of ridiculous, but Ciel couldn't help feeling captivated with that expression, even though he hated cats.

"I don't know how in hell," the raven-haired man continued his story, making the younger male get out of his trance; "but my manager achieved to contact your aunt, and she even asked her for a role for me. Anne wasn't sure of it, since 'I don't have any experience'," he quoted, rolling his eyes; "so I had to use other methods…"

"Yes, I know the rest of the story," now it was the teen's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not surprised everyone always wants something from my aunt, she's one of the most famous movie directors. And I'm also not surprised _you_ recurred to such methods. You are really sneaky; I learned that from you last night. But, you know? I don't blame you. After all, my aunt didn't put much resistance to your... _charms_," Ciel uttered sarcastically.

Sebastian smiled at the meant-to-be offenses. Well, Ciel did like trying to degrade him, didn't he?

How could so much pride fit in such a small body?

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Sebastian quoted slyly, making Ciel roll his eyes again.

"If you say so…"

They finished washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, and the older male gave a snort.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave. It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Ciel."

Said teen's face went scarlet again. It seemed he couldn't do anything but blushing when he was with Sebastian.

"I don't know how you make every word that comes out from your mouth to sound like an invitation to sleep with you. You disgust me," he reproached half-heartedly.

Sebastian sneered. "It didn't seem like I disgusted you last night."

Ciel started, mortified. He tried to think of a good reply, but he couldn't come up with one. It was another of the after-effects Sebastian's company had on him: he left him speechless.

* * *

><p>After finishing cleaning up the kitchen, the adult went upstairs to get a shower and pick up his stuff.<p>

Ciel went to his room to shower himself as well, but he couldn't help feeling a bit curious and went spying on his companion.

He entered his aunt's room, and he could hear the sound of water falling in the room's bathroom. Yes, every room had its own bathroom.

He leant on the door, and for a minute he considered knocking or shamelessly entering just like that. Sebastian was making him act like he never had imagined, like he was another person. Maybe it was pure desire, but he didn't care. And still, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would only make things worse, and he wasn't going to take the first step.

In the bathroom, the young adult grumbled as he noticed he was aroused again. His thoughts had accidentally taken a dangerous path and he'd remembered the events from the night before, unable to help that kind of reaction.

He considered getting out of the room and look for Ciel, ravish him until he'd fall asleep again. That damn and conceited brat was the cause of these sensations in his body and mind that even he himself couldn't understand.

He was just about to give up to his lust when he reacted. It couldn't lead to anything good. Last night had been a mistake; and if Angelina ever found out, Sebastian would be as good as dead, he and his incipient career.

He slid to the floor, feeling impotent. At the other side of the door, Ciel did the same. And the same phrase ran through their minds at the same time: _'What the hell happens to me when I'm with you?'_

* * *

><p>Before Sebastian could get into his car, a yell behind him stopped him.<p>

"Hey!" he turned to meet with Ciel's furious stare. "You're leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I said goodbye in the kitchen," he mumbled reluctantly.

"No, that wasn't a goodbye."

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, irritated. He approached the teen and lifted his chin to force eye contact. Ciel returned his gaze, fierce and on fire. After almost breaking into Sebastian's bath, he'd gone to his room to shower and dress himself as well. Yet when he'd come out, he hadn't found him anywhere, and that pissed him off.

"Well, what did you want me to say to you? Did you want to finish what we started last night? I'm sorry to tell you, but that was a mistake."

"What are you talking about? You were completely anxious in the kitchen, the way you…"

"The way I what? The way I looked at you? The way I almost kissed you?"

Ciel suddenly felt intimidated. It seemed like from a minute to another, Sebastian's personality had changed. And it probably was like that. That was, the attractive young adult was rarely irked about something, nevertheless the fact of wanting Ciel so badly and not being able to have him put him in a scary mood.

"Ciel, don't be an idiot, please," he continued, trying to calm himself a bit. "Just imagine the problems we'd get into. We're two men, you're just a teen and also, I slept with your aunt. It's obvious nothing else can happen between u—"

A painful slap silenced his words. Sebastian drew his hand to the reddened cheek in bewilderment.

"I don't care what other people or my aunt says! Don't you get it? I want you!"

That confession shocked him even more. Ciel didn't seem like the type to express his feelings so easily, and to confess them so clearly to a semi-stranger was something to be amazed of. Not to mention it was absolutely irresistible.

Sebastian gave up: he knelt down and devoured Ciel's lips without mercy. The younger male widened his eyes, but then he closed them and focused on the kiss. His lover's tongue went deep into his mouth, and the teen immediately gave dominance up.

"Uh.. stian, Seb.. Mm…"

It was a rough kiss, yet passionate. Ciel bit Sebastian's lip so hardly he could taste his blood right away.

"Ah! ..iel.. Nnnh.." the raven-haired male complained, but that didn't stop him to continue with the interaction. It was so delicious, if the pain was caused by Ciel…

When they ran out of air, they broke the contact breathlessly. The younger male smirked arrogantly, as if celebrating his victory. Or at least that was what he believed.

Sebastian ran his arm through his swollen and bleeding lips, rubbing them. And then, he turned on his heel with an impassive expression.

Ciel froze, watching him walk towards his car. After everything that happened, he was leaving him so easily? Unfinished?! Was it some kind of revenge for the events of last night?

And it was then when Sebastian turned for the last time before getting into the vehicle.

"Don't forget me, Ciel."

_'What? Sebastian, what?'_, Ciel thought. His uncertainty suddenly turned into pure ire, and he clenched his fists.

"I might be an idiot, but at least I'm not a coward!" he shouted at the now moving car, watching it quickly go away.

When it exited the manor's door, Ciel let himself fall in the garden, burying his face in his arms. He felt so humiliated, and his eyes were stinging, yet no tears fell.

Instead of that, a whisper of a promise was heard.

"Sebastian… We'll meet again, that I swear."

And he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Butler

**Chapter 3. Black Butler**

* * *

><p>The scarlet-eyed youth got out of his modest car and took off the sunglasses, getting the looks of some of the ladies who were inside the restaurant. He quickly scrutinized the place through the large windows, and his eyes stopped randomly on one of the many girls staring at him. He winked at her and flirtatiously smiled, causing her to turn red as a poppy. Sebastian chuckled lightly before the reaction he was so used to. Women, they were predictable creatures.<p>

He entered the establishment, and soon the waiter guided him to the bottom of the place, where there were two ladies –a redhead and the other an auburn– waiting for him.

Dumbfounded, he checked out his clock to make sure he was punctual. And he was, he had arrived on time.

"Good morning Anne, Rose. Am I late?" he inquired politely, just in case.

"Sebastian!" the redhead exclaimed enthusiastically, standing up a bit to give him a peck. "Of course not, we got here early."

"Hello, Sebastian" the other woman greeted shyly, and repeated the gesture.

The waiter appeared then to take their orders, and everyone asked for coffee. He left briefly and then got them what they had ordered. They chatted about irrelevant things for a while, until they ran out of conversation.

"Well," Madame Red continued after drinking a sip of her coffee; "I was telling your manager we were going to start filming soon. I showed her the script and I've had told her some details."

"Oh, thanks" the youth answered, taking the notebook the auburn had passed him and giving it a quick glance. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't remember me, since it's been a few months."

"Of course not, I always keep my promises. It was just that I hadn't had found something that was good enough. When they offered me this, I knew I had to take it. It guarantees to be a famous movie, trust me."

"I see. Black Butler," he muttered thoughtfully when reading the title; "and what is it about?"

"Basically it's about a demon who serves a boy as his butler, in exchange for his soul. It's set in the Victorian era" the auburn burst in, speaking up. "You'd be the butler."

"Demon butler? Is it based on some book or something?" he inquired, drawing his hand to his chin. Somehow, that story sounded really familiar to him.

"No. The story is completely original."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian insisted, starting to get paranoid.

"Well, I didn't write it. I'm just directing it; but yes, I'm sure" the redheaded expressed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mmm.."

"The main characters are already chosen," Anne continued, not getting into greater detail; "I reserved you this part because I think it's made for you. Indeed, you can reject it if you don't like the idea too much."

"No" the young man shook insistently his head. "Thank you so much Anne. Of course I'll accept it."

"I'd like you to read the script before you make your decision, to give you a better opinion of the movie. After that, if you like it, the part is yours."

"Are you sure? It's already a big favor that you reserved me the role..."

"Don't worry about that. You read the script" with that, she took a napkin and scribbled something in it. "Here's my number, call me as soon as possible to know what you think."

Sebastian thanked again. There was a pause in the conversation.

"And..." the man babbled, trying to fill the silence. He still had some doubts about the job, like the payment matter; nevertheless he knew it wouldn't be polite to ask that at the moment, especially after Anne had taken so many measures just to get him the part. He would wait until she left to ask Rose if she had been told something about it. Everything else was practically resolved. "You said you've already picked all the main characters. Is there some famous actor?" he questioned out of curiosity. The woman shook her head.

"No, since this story is completely different from things I've done before, I've decided to hire inexperienced actors. The casting has been hard, but it worth it" she concluded.

"Oh, wait. Do you remember my nephew?" she continued after a while.

"Nephew?" Sebastian's eyes widened exaggeratedly as his memory gathered all the mementos from months ago, which have had remained buried until then. "W-What nephew?"

Anne gave him an odd stare. "My one and only nephew, the one you took care of the other time."

The raven-haired male didn't reply. His gaze was lost on the table. The woman continued, making the most of the man's silence:

"Well, I don't know why, but he has been interested in acting in these last months. And I gotta say he's really good at it, something I didn't expect from him. I thought it was something temporary, but he seems truly decided. So I offered him the leading role, with you... Sebastian, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I… Don't know if it's a good idea that he and I…"

"Did something happen the last time?" the woman inquired with concern.

"No" he lied. "It's just that…"

"Don't worry, he had to audition. Don't think that just because I'm his aunt I gave him advantage," she declared winking at him and beaming to relieve the latent tension in the air; "if I gave him the part it was because he deserves it, besides that the character fits him like a glove."

"Anne.." the black-haired man swallowed. "We're talking about..."

"Ciel Phantomhive. Who else?" the redhead interrupted, finally confirming all his suspicions. If there was still a small light of hope it wasn't him, all the possibilities went to trash with that affirmation.

The extrovert woman glanced at her watch. "If you excuse me I have to go now, I have some pending issues" she babbled hurriedly picking up all her stuff and saying goodbye to both of them. When she was gone, the auburn shot the man an inquisitive look.

"What the hell was all that?"

"Nothing" he spit out, drinking his coffee. The only thing he wanted was to forget everything. His first chance to reach fame, and it was being eclipsed by his feelings, which certainly hadn't changed at all since that time, they had only been repressed. However, now everything was coming to the surface, and he couldn't do anything to avoid it.

"You can't fool me Sebastian. I've known you for years, I'm your manager…"

"Really, it's nothing" he uttered desperately. Later he'd have time to be by himself with his thoughts and severely consider all his options, yet in that moment he had to be focused in other things. "And now, why don't you tell me more details about all this stuff?"

Rose sighed, defeated, knowing that she wouldn't get more information; and resignedly she began to explain to him everything Madame Red had told her before his arrival.

* * *

><p>The alcohol flowed down Sebastian's throat, leaving him with a warm sensation in his body. The first thing he had done when getting to his house had been preparing himself a drink to soothe his growing nerves.<p>

After a while, feeling more calmed, his eyes stopped at the living room's central table, where the notebook was laying, which seemed to be begging at him to open it, nonetheless the other side of him was telling him it wasn't a good idea and he should reject the offer, because spending time with Ciel couldn't mean anything good.

He scowled. Since when was he so weak? Would he let go the opportunity due to a spoiled teenager?

No. He wouldn't. Might it be due to his pride or because he was extremely stubborn once he was determined on something, he would show Ciel and everyone else he could coexist with him the time needed, not letting his emotions get in the way.

He could picture the blue-eyed boy delighting in his successful plan, he surely had thought the black-haired man would reject the job, probably it was his revenge for leaving him. But Sebastian would show him he wouldn't lose so easily, he would show him a lesson: He who laughs last, laughs best.

Finally he took the notebook between his hands. He read once more the title, "Black Butler", and then got to the first page. His apparently recovered calm was altered once more when he started to read the lines…

…

_**Scene 1.**_

_(Scenography: White feathers falling down, darkness. Ciel Phantomhive is in the middle of the place, covered with a red blanket. Near him, there's a crow silhouette.)_

_Sebastian M.: (Voice.) Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of Heaven._

_Ciel P.: (Defiant, looks at him, serious.) Would someone who believed in God summon you?_

_Sebastian M.: (Voice, chuckles.) Then, I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?_

_Ciel P.: Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!_

_(The white feathers are scattered everywhere and turn black. Finally, Sebastian's shadow can be seen.)_

…

The noise of breaking glass echoed clearly in the living room. The glass the raven-haired was drinking from moments before disintegrated in thousands of pieces on the floor, and what was left of the liquid smeared the carpet. Livid and trembling, the young man tossed the script away from him and curled up in a ball on the floor. For a few minutes the only thing he could hear was his altered breathing and the swift beating from his heart resounding in his ears.

A bit recovered, the messy spiral of thoughts was beginning to make sense: he had experienced a strong sensation of déjà vu.

That morning after being with Ciel, he had had a nightmare practically identical to what was written in those papers, and it had left him breathless that time as well, yet he couldn't find out why still. The truth is he had forgotten it until that day, and once more the remembrance caused him an indefinable feeling of angst, a huge oppression in his chest.

Furthermore, that didn't make sense. He hadn't told anyone about that dream, so there was no way no one knew about it, not to mention with such detail as it was narrated there. Maybe… Maybe he had talked while he was asleep that time, and Angelina had heard him, and she had used the dialogue. It was highly improbable; nevertheless it was the only possible option. Moreover, it was what he wanted to believe. A coincidence like that was implausible.

After all, there was just one way to know. Sebastian got the napkin out of his pocket, and dialed the number there.

"Hello?" the feminine voice could be heard at the other side of the line, and for a moment Sebastian couldn't find his voice. "Hello?" the woman repeated, somewhat impatiently. "Is anyone there? If you don't answer I'll hang up…"

"Anne?" the youth could finally utter.

"Sebastian? Oh well, you scared me, I was starting to think it was a stalker or something like that" she exhaled, more relaxed now. "Wait.. You already read the script? So quickly?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"No, no… I'm about to do it but… You said the story is completely original, right?"

"Yes. Why are you being so insistent about that?" the redheaded inquired more than curious. Sebastian had been acting weird since their meeting.

"Did you help writing it?" the raven-haired man asked, ignoring her question.

"No, I had nothing to do with it.. Why, don't you like it?"

"It's not that but…"

"If you'd like, I could give you the number of one of the scriptwriters… I think Grell wrote most of it but-"

"Oh, no, thank you. That was all, excuse the interruption" he ashamedly responded and hung up, leaving the woman completely perplexed. Pondering more about his actions, he concluded he owed her an apology, but he could take care about that later. He had been so altered he had forgotten his manners completely. And even so, he hadn't gotten anywhere with the phone call, his questions had remained unanswered, and that made him very tense. He could've had accepted the phone numbers Anne offered him, however he had thought it would be a waste of time to talk with a stranger about that matter. There also was the option Angelina was lying about her collaboration with the script, yet she sounded sincere.

So that only left him one option: as bizarre and abnormal it sounded, it had to be a coincidence.

He decided to forget it, pretend nothing had happened, and he dedicated his time to read the rest of the script. Maybe then he would find out the truth, or maybe he wouldn't; but after all, a chance was a chance.

* * *

><p>Sebastian wasn't feeling nervous. It would be his first day of work, his first day filming in a movie, his first time knowing other novice actors.<p>

He could be terrified, yet he wasn't. The youth had an _almost_ imperturbable calm.

For the moment, he could tell they had put a lot of effort in the scenography, and he wondered about the budget Madame Red had had to pay. The manor where most of the scenes would be taken place was enormous and had an antique style, the gardens were preciously well cared for and everything had a look of flawlessness and perfection.

After saying hello to the redhead –who had told him she wasn't just going to direct the movie, but would also have a brief but significant role in the plot–, she introduced him with the other members of the cast, everyone greeted him kindly. However, Sebastian realized there was someone missing, someone important.

Ciel Phantomhive was absent at that moment. Probably portraying as his character, or just avoiding him, the point was he didn't see him at that instant.

The black-haired man was grinning kindly every time he was introduced to each and every one of the actors, quickly memorizing faces and linking them to the corresponding names of their owners. His attention stopped when Angelina introduced him to an individual of uncertain sexuality who was redheaded with a really long mane and somewhat disheveled bangs. He was pale and had thick eyelashes decorated with mascara that brought out his green and bright eyes behind a pair of glasses. His clothes were a bit eccentric and he was wearing crimson, just like Madame Red. He was also wearing heels.

"Sebastian, this is Grell Sutcliff. Grell, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Oh!" Grell exclaimed with an exaggerated gesture. "So you're Sebastian! Well Anne, you do know how to choose your actors" he purred at the time he clung to the raven-haired man's arm, provoking him to look at him with disgust.

"Grell!" the woman scolded him. "Don't bother him!"

"But my Sebas-chan…"

"Sebas-chan?" both chanted in unison. The black-haired male sighed, palming his face.

"Ahh, it doesn't matter.." he mumbled, knowing he wouldn't have a choice. The woman let out a giggle.

"Okay. Oh, Sebastian, you wanted to know who wrote the script and that stuff, right? Well, he's one of them.. Besides, he'll also have a part in the movie" she said making a gesture with her hand. The black-haired male seemed surprised.

"Did you write it?"

The man with glasses shrugged his shoulders with modesty. "It wasn't just me, but I did write a good part, why?"

"May I talk to you?" Sebastian asked urgently. He had already forgotten his questions for a while, had buried them somewhere in his mind, nonetheless with that revelation they were coming up again.

"Alone? Of course you can! And then we could kiss and-"

His fantasies were silenced by the restraining complaints of the dark-haired male, who pulled him from his arm to take him to a more private place. Angelina just chuckled, watching them getting away.

"Okay" the crimson-eyed young man mumbled, flogging the redhead against the wall and making sure nobody was around.

"Ah, Sebas-chan! Don't treat me so rudely because I'm as delicate as a rose, a beautiful red rose," he complained; "like the color of our love! Though now that I think about it, I must say this rough side of you arouses me, you're so strong!" he exclaimed energetically flailing his arms, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Would you stop doing that, please? You disgust me" he spitted out.

"But Sebas-chan.."

"Come on Grell. Would you tell me more about this story?" he questioned changing his strategy, getting close to his lips. The redhead got even more excited with that gesture.

"Dear… What would you like to know?"

The youth smiled with that hint of vanity, so typical of him. "How did you get inspired to write the script? Did you base it on a book, a story, maybe a song?"

The green-eyed male shook his head. "No, no. The story is mine. The original idea was mine" he announced proudly.

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm not lying, my dear Sebas-chan… Why don't you believe me?" Grell questioned with a hurt tone in his voice.

"Damn it" he hissed to himself. "I just can't believe this is all a coincidence, it can't be true.."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, disconcerted.

Sebastian felt his frustration grow and he raised his fist to hit the wall with all his strength, scaring Grell because he thought he'd hit him. Normally the raven-haired male would restrain such reactions, but the tension was too much and he didn't know why, but his mind was begging for answers to finally be in peace.

A second before his hand could make contact with the concrete, a deep voice echoed loud and clear in the place.

"Sebastian!"

Both men tossed their heads at the sound of that voice. In front of them there was the boy of those fierce blue eyes, who oozed an aura of authority in spite of his age.

"What are you doing?" said boy asked, indignant at the raven-haired male's conduct.

"Ciel…" a dumbfounded Sebastian susurrated, the teen hadn't changed at all, neither physically nor in his behavior. The teenager in question snorted with haughtiness and a cunning smirk.

"You're wrong. Didn't you memorize the script?"

The dark-haired adult could help but smile at the reply. Ciel did want to represent his character in every sense of the word. Well if that was the situation, Sebastian would play along with him. Grell was staring at them between amused and perplexed, not commenting anything, just enjoying the peculiar scene taking place in front of him.

Like an ashamed servant, Sebastian knelt down and drew one of his hands to his chest, as he bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"My deepest apologies… My Lord."


	4. Chapter 4: True Intentions

**Chapter 4. True Intentions**

* * *

><p>"Cut!" Madame Red exclaimed from her chair, clapping her hands in excitement. "Perfect, it was perfect!"<p>

"I can't believe you made me wear this" Ciel complained in a low voice, looking at the pink dress he was clothing with acrimony.

"I think you look like all a lady, Ciel" the redhead laughed jovially, approaching him and pinching one of his nephew's cheeks. The boy just snorted.

"Well, you can go home now; today's work over. Thanks everyone" the woman added.

The crowd scattered in diverse crews and places, chatting cheerfully. Some of them were going dinner with their friends, some were going to their houses, and some others to their dressing rooms. Another group of people was helping to pick up the set and clean.

Sebastian sighed, relieved. There had passed two weeks since everything had started and it had been harder than he had imagined. Particularly, the scenes filmed that day had caused him special difficulty to control himself.

He gazed at the ashen-haired youth, who was talking with one of the main actresses. Well, actually she was the one talking to him while Ciel was just staring at her with his classic apathetic expression and nodding every once in a while. The girl didn't seem to matter.

Her name was Elizabeth Middleford, yet she preferred being called Lizzy. Her hair was tied up in two abundant buns, and it formed beautiful golden ringlets. Light bangs adorned her forehead. Her eyes were big, green and they showed the little woman's enthusiasm. She was wearing a red dress with lots of flounces, and her high-pitched voice could be heard from miles away.

"You look so cute dressed like this, Ciel!"

Said teenager blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. The black-haired man did the same from the distance, yet he agreed with Lizzy that once. He felt a little jealous it was the girl who was speaking to the youngster; after all, it seemed like Elizabeth's interest about Ciel wasn't just a part of her performance.

He quickly eyed the boy again: he was wearing a pink dress with some black ribbons, tight in the upper part and voluminous in the skirt part. He was also wearing gloves the same color as the ribbons, and a hat with pastel-colored flowers. His hair had been added two bunches with soft and long waves.

Sebastian wasn't a fetishist; but he had to admit it, Ciel looked adorable like that… And terribly sensual.

In that moment, his blue gaze met with the black-haired male's rubies. The corners of Ciel's lips raised in a sardonic expression.

"Take a picture if you want.. It'll last more" he uttered. The blonde girl just raised an eyebrow, not understanding what her companion was talking about.

Sebastian didn't say a thing, he just faked a smile and walked towards the couple. With the same cordial countenance, he got close to Lizzy.

"Lady Elizabeth… Would you be so kind to let me speak to my master for a while?"

"Umm.. Sure, Sebastian. You can call me Lizzy" the girl babbled, slightly flushed by his nearness; besides that she was dumbfounded by the way he talked, as if he was determined to play his butler role even in their leisure time.

"Thank you" he made a little reverence, and proceeded to take the teen by his arm and pull him away.

"Hey! What the hell you think you're doing?" he clamored, trying to slip off. Sebastian ignored his complaints; nonetheless in one of his many attempts to free himself, he did so. The adult stopped to look at him, and Ciel glowered.

"Who you think you are to treat me like this?"

His companion leant his arms against the wall to surround him. Phantomhive felt a little intimidated when he noticed he was trapped by Sebastian's body, whose gaze held so much intensity Ciel had to turn away his reddened face. The older male grinned at the action and took him from his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"S-stay away from me" Ciel stammered, completely nervous. "What do you want?"

Sebastian laughed sardonically. "Guess," he muttered evilly.

"Whatever it is, you'll have to make a bigger effort to get it" he challenged him, and with those words, he shrewdly slipped away behind the surprised youth's arm.

Ciel cursed in a low voice as he noticed how difficult it was to run with heels, trampling on the dress. He almost fell several times, still he managed not to. Behind him, the other male was following him with a bored expression; not putting a lot of effort to reach him. The boy entered to his dressing room and slammed the door, yet Sebastian's foot impeded him to close it. Said man smiled and easily opened the door, entering the room. Then he locked it, to make sure there wouldn't be any other unnecessary interruptions.

Ciel was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, like a scared puppy. He didn't know exactly what the raven-haired man was up to, and albeit his initial goal had been to attract him, now he was having second thoughts about if it had been the correct decision. Sebastian seemed irritated and slyly disposed to bug him as much as he could.

"You."

The scarlet-eyed man squatted, taking the younger male's face between his hands, and without any other warning he kissed him hungrily; not postponing the desired moment anymore. He bit lightly the tip of the blue-eyed boy's tongue before his entered completely to explore Ciel's cavity.

"Ah" the latter gasped involuntarily as he let his eyelids fall, fighting no more to evade what was inevitable. He embraced Sebastian's neck with his arms, never trying to stop him to dominate him. The raven-haired male's tongue was massaging his, and it thrust wildly against his throat, getting more noises out of him. Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his head, tangling his fingers between his straight tresses. In one of his impulsive caresses he pushed away the hat and the fake bunches the youngster was wearing.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that dress... Young Master?" he teased him seductively, opening his eyes a bit.

"Unhh.. Sebastian, more" Ciel pleaded insatiably, not caring about his mockery. He could feel himself growing aroused with every movement of the young adult. His mouth sought blindly for his lips to continue with the interaction.

Sebastian drew a trail with his kisses, from the corner of Ciel's lips, his cheek, up to reach his ear –where he stopped to nip at his lobe– and then going down through his neck. The blue-eyed boy buried his fingers in the other male's mane.

"Mmm.. Sebastian.."

Said man continued with his journey, stopping in the teen's chest still covered by the piece of clothing. He made a pause to look him in the eyes. Ciel's gaze was blurry and darkened due to the desire.

"You still need the dress?" he asked. The boy raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden question.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Not even two seconds had passed since his response when Sebastian bit violently Ciel's left nipple over the dress, making him bleed.

"AH! Sebastian, son of a bitch!" he screamed pulling his obsidian hairs, getting a grunt out of him. Anyway, that didn't stop the adult… His playful tongue started to make spiral movements around the nipple, still over the fabric, wetting it more.

"Uh, uh, uh" Ciel puffed forgetting his anger, as he felt how Sebastian stimulated him. He had a quick look at his chest, noticing the tiny stain, red and with saliva. They would have to take the garment to the dry cleaner's, or maybe hide it. Well, at least Sebastian had asked before doing something irreversible.

The young man finally moved away the straps, taking them down a little to have a better access to the skin. He repeated the circular movements now in the exposed right nipple, making Ciel cringe lightly as he gave a soft whine; yet enjoying every moment.

"Sebastian… Stop teasing!" he exclaimed impatiently. He loved the treatment he was receiving, feeling the black-haired man pleasing him slow and tortuously, but his body was already more than willing for the next stage, and Ciel wanted him to stop with that exquisite torment once and for all and gave him what he had been wanting all that damn while.

"Take this dress off me, once and for all!"

The young man smiled, letting him go for an instant. "If you want it so badly, then turn around."

"Grr.. Bastard" he mumbled angrily, moving away his hands with a slap; however, he obeyed his order, bowing down to show his ass to Sebastian, trying to provoke him. "Like this?"

Said man licked his lips, grabbing his hips softly. "Perfect," he exhaled as he was easily undoing the bow. The youngster was supporting himself with his hands, kneeling on the floor; while Sebastian kept doing his task. "How ironic, it would be me who'd have to put on and take off this corset… You don't know how hard it was for me to control my thoughts during that scene" he whispered, running his tongue through Ciel's ear helix, who shivered before the sensual contact.

Once the younger male's clothes were gone, except for his boxers, they were tossed to the innermost corner of the room in the middle of Sebastian's frenzy to have the teenager completely exposed before his scarlet orbs. He let out a choked moan by seeing him like that, having his back to him, expectant, bare.

Apparently, his memories didn't do him justice at all. Ciel was beautiful, incomparable, pure. His thin and delicate ivory figure looked as if it was sculpted with such intimate detail, from the ends of his hairs to his toes.

Sebastian's mischievous eyes stopped on the teen's ass, which was perfectly round and firm. With a perverted smirk, he gave him a good smack on the bottom; and the noise it caused was music to his ears.

"Ouch!"

Ciel suddenly turned around to glare at him, his face had turned red due to the embarrassment and the caused pain. "Sebast..! Oh.."

Before he could complain, the other man had anticipated his movements and had separated his buttocks, then he had put his tongue into the narrow cavity.

"Ah! AH!"

Ciel knew he had to shut up, or someone would hear them. But no matter how hard he bit his tongue, no matter how hard he clenched his jaw, it was so hard to hold himself back when his lover was doing such wonders. The cries kept leaving his mouth as the black-haired male got deeper and deeper, massaging his sphincter.

"God.. Uh, uh.. Oh God!"

In that moment, the stimulation came to a halt. Sebastian's wet muscle was replaced by his long and lubricated fingers. He put two in one go, causing Ciel to squirm a bit. "Uhngh..-!"

As much as he loved to hear him scream, he silenced his moans with the other hand, placing it on his mouth. Despite he had locked the door, if someone was wandering out there and heard them could interrupt.

"Sbstin!" Ciel babbled unintelligibly against the back of his hand.

"And even more ironic" he said as he put a third finger to finally end with the torture; watching the youngster in such a condition was turning him on so badly and he was dying to fuck him once and for all. "To ask your aunt for a part, just to take revenge on me" he continued with his monologue whilst the movements grew in intensity, expanding the orifice, and Ciel bit his hand with all his strength, getting a hiss from him in response.

"If you thought I wouldn't take the job just because you would be here, you can see you're wrong" he added, running his tongue from his lower back to the base of his neck, as his digits kept with the rhythmic routine. "And look how we have ended... AH! Goddammit, Ciel!"

Said boy had set his teeth with more vigor in is lover's flesh when he had understood the meaning of his words –which had been an extremely difficult task, to try to think in that condition–. Sebastian removed the hand permitting Ciel to breathe. The raven-haired examined his palm to find the marks of the teen's bite, yet there was no sign of blood.

"I.. I" the boy whimpered, making a superhuman effort to speak. "Ngah..!" he gasped as the older male took the fingers out from his anus to quickly take down his pants and expose his big and erected penis. Sebastian was sure he had had enough lubrication.

"I didn't... Do it because of that.. AH!"

"Ciel!"

A moan, louder than all of the others echoed in the room in the minute Sebastian thrust his member completely into Ciel's anus. The latter felt his cheeks moistening immediately. The sensation had been so intense and painful it had brought some tears out of his eyes. There was a burning sensation in his butt, as if he was being split in two parts.

"A-are you okay?" Sebastian inquired in a concerned tone. His voice sounded hoarse due to his own discomfort; although the boy had been prepared, he was incredibly tight. His muscles were stiffening, creating an unpleasant tension against the raven-haired man's phallus, yet Sebastian knew Ciel was having a harder time. He moved a bit to ease him.

"I knew you were taking the part anyway" he gasped airlessly, ignoring his question. "And.. Ah.."

Sebastian began to move vigorously, in and out and over and over, holding the blue-eyed teenager's hips as he picked up a constant pace. Little by little, the uncomfortableness was getting tolerable, even pleasant.

"I did it.. Uh, uh... Because I wanted to be near y.. AH!"

The young adult stopped for a second to ponder about the last thing Ciel had said. All the time, all that time he had thought it was just a childish act, a way to take revenge. But no. It was so much more than that. It was a proof Ciel really wanted him. He had guessed the man would be stubborn enough to take the role anyway, and that way they could meet again. What Sebastian had seen as a mockery, had nobler goals than he had figured.

He impaled his dick harder, deeper. The moment the youngster trembled in pleasure under his body, he knew he had found with the spot he had been looking for.

"Bingo."

"Se-Sebastian! Don't stop, ah, ah, ah!"

"Ciel.. Ah, ah.."

Somebody knocked the door then, nevertheless the couple continued without turning a hair. They were too busy in their task.

"Ciel.. Are you ready?"

Anne.

"S-shit" Sebastian stuttered, his heated breath hitting his lover's ear, his hips moving faster, managing to maintain the contact against Ciel's prostate.

"More!" the latter exclaimed, not caring if she could hear them or not. He was coated with sweat, as well as Sebastian.

"Ciel?" his aunt insisted knocking once more, when she heard no response.

_Just a little bit more... Just a little bit more..._

"More!"

"Oh, fuck!" Sebastian grunted, feeling the tension accumulating in his abdomen.

"Ciel!" the worried redhead clamored, struggling with the doorknob.

"I'm... Coming!" he finally shouted, as he expelled semen from his member, staining the floor. An exquisite and indescribable sensation ran from his head to his toes then, clouding his senses, causing his thoughts to lose the practically inexistent coherence they still had.

Sebastian kept impaling his member into the boy's body, reaching his own orgasm. After a few lunges more, he came inside Ciel in the middle of a suppressed groan.

Both gave away on the floor then, and stayed immobile as the diffuse climax began to fade and their breathings calmed. Sebastian was kissing his lover's moist mane, as the boy closed his eyes to relax and lean into the sweetness of the treatment.

After a few instants, the raven-haired male got out of the teen's body, leaving him with a slightly disgusting feeling. His ass felt sticky due to Sebastian's semen. Oh well, he would have to stand it until he was home to take a shower. It had been worth it, after all; and he wasn't feeling pain no more... Yet, at least.

But he didn't care, because that had been the best experience in his short life so far.

After that, and silently, Sebastian had helped him to get dressed. They didn't need any words to communicate, it was obvious that since that moment, nothing would ever be the same. However, neither of them regretted it. It was like, deep down, they knew that had to happen sooner or later.

And probably it should have.

Ciel looked Sebastian in the eyes one last time before leaving, not knowing what to say or do. When the young adult became aware of his indecisiveness, he took the lead: he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, scarcely touching Ciel's mouth.

"See you tomorrow" he said goodbye to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally knowing you

**Hello! Well I must say that this chapter may be kind of weird, but I hope it's still enjoyable.. So R&R please^^!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Finally knowing you<strong>

* * *

><p>An involuntary giggle escaped Ciel's lips, causing all the people in the table to turn to see him with a disconcerted expression.<p>

He flushed and his face turned from laugh to anger, as he glared at the black-haired male sitting close to him, who was dedicating him a sly smirk. Sebastian's foot repeated then the anterior movement, climbing Ciel's leg to cause him more tickles. Ciel bit his lip trying to hold himself back this time, and then stamped Sebastian on his foot.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, unable to silence himself. It was his turn to get all the looks, and he averted them, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I have a… Cramp."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Of all the excuses he knew, that was certainly the stupidest. Still, he mentally thanked that nobody made a comment about it.

Anne cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention as she stood up, raising her wine glass.

"As you must know, I invited you here because it's a special occasion" she said with a polite smile, as she moved away from the table like she was going to search for something. She approached the door and opened it.

"Today we are joined by two new actors in the set, and they just arrived from far away, so let's give them a warm welcome;" she informed whilst said men entered the huge dining room. "They're Soma and Agni" she introduced them, pointing each one with a hand gesture.

It was evident both men were foreigners. Their skin was brown, and even though they wore casual clothes, some attributes and accessories like their earrings or the characteristic bindi evidenced their Hindu nationality.

"Namaste" both chanted in unison, with kind expressions. They seemed like nice people. The one whose name was Soma had golden eyes and wavy, unusual purple hair. A big and cheerful smile adorned his face, and he looked like he was outgoing and friendly.

The other man was standing next to him, and though he had also an affable countenance, he certainly looked more mature than the other youth. His eyes were little and grayish, contrasting with his short and white mane. In spite of his sensible appearance, somehow one could tell he had some sort of admiration for Soma, by the way he stood close to him. He probably was his servant, Ciel concluded; yet it was evident they were friends as well.

They joined the table together, and they easily started talking. Their company was really great.

"England is amazing" Soma answered when Elizabeth asked them what they thought about the country. "But I have to admit I miss India a bit."

Agni patted his shoulder, trying to comfort his partner.

"Soma-sama, you're a little homesick" he told him sweetly, and then spoke to the rest of the people. "This is a beautiful country, but it's so different in every single way. For example, religion" he pointed out.

"Is Hinduism so different?" Lizzy questioned, she was pretty intrigued to know more about the foreigner's context.

Agni nodded. "It really is. We believe that human beings must free ourselves from the cycle of life and death that ties us to from the very beginning of our existence."

"Samsara" the other youth completed as he nodded.

"Wow!" the surprised blonde exclaimed. "I'd like to know more about your culture…"

The dialogue continued, and the main participants were the newcomers and the green-eyed girl. Anyway, the majority of them were listening attentively, and every once in a while someone else burst in the conversation.

Ciel glanced at his tea, not interested in the talk. He wasn't very inclined to hear about the Hindu beliefs or the contrast between them and Catholic ones. In theory, he was catholic since he had been baptized; however, he didn't practice the religion nor he professed it.

His eyes wandered through all the people of the set, and they involuntarily stopped at Sebastian, who wore a bored expression and eyed his empty plate, thinking about other things. Ciel's sapphires studied scrupulously the black-haired male's features, noticing every single detail of them. He felt like a schoolgirl when he thought there couldn't be someone more perfect, but it was the truth. The boy was completely enamored, though he would never admit it out loud.

He wondered then why Sebastian looked so impassive about the conversation's theme. Maybe he didn't have any religious beliefs to defend, just like him? It was possible. The teen felt somewhat stupid for not knowing. That is, certainly he cared so much about the man, yet he knew so little about him…

He felt a pang of guilt for being so ignorant. He decided to focus in the chat again, he didn't want to feel bad in that moment. Besides, later he'd have a chance to talk to Sebastian, and he was going to make him all the questions he had, just to know a little more about him.

"And…" Ciel cleared his throat, realizing they were still talking about religion. They turned their heads to see him. "Do you believe.. In hell?" he interrogated in a dramatic tone, just to amuse himself with everyone's reaction.

It seemed like his sudden inquiry had had the desired effect. His aunt gave him a reproachful look for making that kind of questions at the table, as if he had said a bad word. Everybody else just stared at him with bemused expressions like they didn't understand his reasons to make such a question.

Sebastian was raising an eyebrow, suddenly interested in the discussion.

Ciel beamed lightly at that gesture. What was it that had attracted his attention? He found it intriguing; would he believe in hell, perhaps?

"Of course" Soma answered, frowning slightly but then he smiled as always. "If there is Nirvana, why there would be no hell? Paradise cannot exist without its opposite. That's the world we live in. There can't be light if there's no darkness."

"Soma-sama" Agni murmured, and then looked at the blue-eyed boy. "We do believe in hell, but it doesn't matter as much as it does in Catholicism. Hell isn't eternal. For us, Karma is what matters the most: through good or bad actions, souls constantly reincarnate in other bodies, either divine, human, animal or _infernal_. Samsara is this wheel of reincarnations, and Atman, which is the individual soul, must go through this cycle and ascend each level, until it's pure and it reaches Brahman, the final stage, the Absolute, not to return."

There was a minute of silence in which everyone pondered on Agni's words. He had said them with such passion, it was impossible not to be impressed by the importance his beliefs had to him and the enthralling way he had to express them.

"I see" Ciel exhaled, the corners of his lips raising a little. He didn't give a damn about the adult's speech, but what had captivated him was the way Sebastian was looking at him, the intensity in his crimson eyes was indescribable, powerful enough to make him shiver.

"Whoa, Agni, that's surely a deep philosophy" Anne declared, completely stunned. "And maybe… If it's the same soul, Atman… Is it possible to remember stuff from your past lives?" she asked just out of curiosity. The man nodded.

"Supposedly, but it's pretty hard, because that would mean an overwhelming emotional impact on the person; therefore very few human beings are capable of remembering. Meditation can help with that, since all of these memories remain dormant in the soul, until the human is ready to remember their anterior experiences and not being so affected by them, and subsequently reaching Brahman."

"Wow. I can't deny it, I'm impressed" Madame Red answered whilst the conversation started its course towards different subjects.

Ciel contemplated the crimson-eyed male, who now wore a thoughtful expression, his chin resting between his fingers. The boy felt somewhat worried, such a serious countenance in Sebastian wasn't normal. The latter felt the weight of the penetrating gaze, and he turned his head to look at the boy. When he met with the sapphire orbs, he smiled.

Ciel's heart began to pound erratically at the gesture. That smile wasn't typical of Sebastian. Normally the youth's lips curved in a courteous way, showing his manners. There was also his classical, seductive and sly grin he always offered after a sardonic innuendo, or to get whatever he wanted.

No, the smile he was giving him at that moment was so much deeper, like when you want to show empathy or, in other cases, when you _love_ someone. Yet actually.. What was his motive to stare at him with such tenderness? Ciel wasn't sure he understood. He felt the heat rising until reaching his ears, and he knew he had blushed profusely.

He tossed his head somewhere else, trying to think about other stuff. He heard a chuckle from Sebastian at his actions, which only caused his blush to deepen.

Dinner finished after a while, and as everybody was saying goodbye to each other, the blue-eyed boy took advantage of the moment when people was so distracted to notice he was talking with Sebastian. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him towards himself, causing their noses to touch.

"Tonight. At midnight. I'll be waiting for you in my room" he ordered. "If the clock says it's 12:01 and you're not there, I won't let you in. Do you get it?" he snapped with a frown. It was so much easier to mask his feelings behind that independent and hard façade, even though they both knew it was pure pretending.

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian teased. Ciel snorted.

"Shut up."

He let him go, and the older man undid the wrinkles of his shirt with his hand before saying goodbye to the other guests.

They had been applying that routine for a good while and weren't discovered yet: every night, after recording and returning to their houses, Ciel would leave his window opened. Then, when it was already late, Sebastian would arrive. Silently he'd put a ladder on the wall and climbed onto the teen's room. Then he'd easily slide in, and Ciel would welcome him in his bed with pleasure. Sometimes they'd have sex until it was almost dawn and it was time to go, other times they'd chat for a while and cuddle together; sleeping peacefully until Sebastian's alarm would wake them up and he'd to go. And some other times, it was a mix of both options.

"Aww… Ciel and you make such a nice couple."

The sarcastic comment pulled the raven-haired man out of his thoughts, and he turned around with widen eyes to meet the person who had talked to him. He managed to glance at the long, red mane of Grell who was walking away, exiting the house.

Sebastian went pale. Was it that obvious? Personally he didn't care about people finding out; nonetheless, he knew that would cause them no end of problems, for him and Ciel, so the better for both was to keep their relationship a secret.

He quickly followed him outside, and stopped him by grabbing his arm before he managed to get in the car. The green-eyed male raised an eyebrow.

"Sebas-chan… Did something happen? You seem worried" he said, stroking his cheek. The other man removed his hand rudely.

"Don't play the fool, Grell. How.. How did you know?" he stuttered nervously. It was useless to deny it anyway; it was better to convince the redhead to keep the secret. Said male observed him with mockery.

"People must be scatterbrains not to have noticed it yet. It's so obvious… Is like you know each other for a _long_ while" he stressed like he knew something Sebastian did not. The latter grimaced trying to analyze his words, yet he didn't find anything odd about them.

Anyway, at that pace he wouldn't achieve anything, so he decided to use the tactic that always worked for him: using his attractiveness. He leaned towards the redhead, running his hand lightly through his arm.

"Grell… I can count on you keeping this secret, right?" he purred in his ear. Grell's grin just widened.

"Hmm.. You'll have to gimme more than that this time, dear. I know! What if you let me kiss your soft and delicious lips? I bet you're a wonderful kisser, am I wrong? Oh!" he exclaimed exaggeratedly at the cold look Sebastian dedicated him. "I'm dying just to think about it, and then we could-"

For Sebastian's luck, the horn of the car next to them sounded loudly, interrupting the redhead's speech, who glared at the vehicle. "For God's sake William, I'm coming!"

"Grell" Sebastian called him, tightening his grip on his arm not to let him escape. The man glanced at him again, and sighed.

"I'm not interested about giving you guys away, but you owe me, Sebas-chan." Then he leant toward him and left a peck on one of the corners of his lips, and then he walked away. The recently kissed man grimaced with disgust. "I hope you're not having nightmares tonight" Grell continued flirtatiously as he got in the car. Sebastian was surprised at the comment apparently inoffensive, but that might hide other intentions.

Perhaps Grell also knew about the repetitive dream that had been tormenting him for a good while? It was impossible, but he didn't know what to think anymore, everything was so confusing..

"Death!" the green-eyed male finally added as the car started, leaving a bewildered Sebastian behind, doubts unresolved once more.

He rubbed his hand fiercely against the recent kissed zone, as if that would take away the unpleasant sensation it had caused. He exhaled noisily and went to his car, determined to forget everything that had just happened and wait until it was later. He would deal with Grell in another moment.

* * *

><p>"What were you discussing with that guy?" an exasperated William asked as he drove.<p>

"Hmm. Just some unimportant stuff" Grell answered staring at his nails, not paying much attention to him.

"I saw you, Grell," he accused; "you kissed him."

"Uh.." he raised his eyes, a hint of humor staining his words. "Will.. Are you jealous?"

His partner snorted wearily, never averting his eyes from the road. "Please. I just want to know what took you so long, that's it."

"Well, if you wanna know so badly… I just hinted that I knew about his relationship with Ciel."

William braked abruptly when hearing that sentence, drawing a whine out of the other man. "Did you tell him _everything_?" he asked, face stern.

"Pff.. Of course I didn't, sweetheart" he responded slightly bugged; "but maybe I dropped him some hints. I don't think he understood, anyways."

"Be more careful" Will scold, shaking his head. "They must discover it on their own, if they ever do."

"Dear, stop worrying so much. Nothing will happen" Grell comforted him, squeezing his arm. William moved him away with one hand, as he was driving with the other.

"Don't touch me" he uttered. "Why don't you go with that guy?"

"Don't be bad to me, Will!" the redhead complained, fidgeting nervously. "It was just a little kiss, okay? Though I like it when you get jealous, it means you love me. So… Would you forgive me?" he apologized sincerely, placing a peck on his cheek, causing Will to blush. "Sebas-chan is cute, but you're the only one I want."

"Don't make up things. I don't love you" he denied uselessly averting his eyes, pretending he didn't care about his talk.

"Ha. You say that now, but we'll see what you think this night, after you make me scream" Grell susurrated provocatively in his ear, making William's blush deepen and leaving him without words to respond, knowing he was right.

* * *

><p>"Say my name. Loud and clear" Sebastian murmured breathily, charging once more against Ciel.<p>

"Ah-ah! Se-Sebast-!" the younger male cried as he cummed in his lover's hand, yet he was stopped by a rough kiss from him to silence his moans. He loved to listen to him screaming his name, but he couldn't allow somebody to hear them.

Ciel felt the pleasure the orgasm gave him at that moment, and immediately Sebastian came inside of him as his tongue dominated Ciel's and suppressed their voices.

After some diffuse but exquisite instants of delight, the black-haired man got out of the teenager's body; however, they stayed united by intertwining their fingers as their breathings got back to normal.

"You were late. 12:04" Ciel complained then, still agitated.

"I'm sorry. And you didn't close the window, though" he panted in a teasing tone. Ciel blushed at the evidence of his weakness.

"Shut up. Next time I won't wait for you."

Sebastian chuckled airily and closed his eyes, stroking Ciel's hair. He felt how he relaxed in his arms; and he himself was drifting away to sleep, when suddenly he remembered about the conversation with Grell, which made him wake up at the moment.

"Ciel."

"Mmm?" he whispered in a sleepy tone.

"What if I told you that someone else knows about our relationship?"

In view of such a revelation, the boy opened his eyes wide, forgetting sleep for a minute. At first he felt worried, but then he thought that if someone would want to give them away, that person would already have done so; and as long as if wasn't his aunt the one to find it out everything was fine. He played down its importance and let his lids fall again.

"And so?" he inquired nonchalantly. "Is that what you were worried about today?"

Sebastian was surprised. He had tried to hide his feelings not to disturb him, and still Ciel had noticed his distant attitude during dinner. That could only mean he knew him very well.

"You noticed?"

"What were you thinking about?" the boy asked, ignoring Sebastian's inquiry. "May I know?"

"It's nothing important, you shouldn't worry about it" he answered curtly.

"Ah" Ciel breathed, a bit hurt with that response. He knew Sebastian hadn't done it on purpose, but it still had hurt.

"Ciel? What's wrong?" his lover asked after a while of silence. He had felt the teen tensing in his arms, and he feared he had bothered him with his words. Ciel plucked up courage and expelled the confession he had been longing to express for a while:

"Sometimes I feel that even though we're a couple, I don't know who you really are. For example, today at dinner I realized that I don't even know your religion… And now I see you don't trust me."

"It's not that. I don't want to worry you with stupidities, really, Ciel. And about that religion thing, I don't believe in anything they mentioned today. Is that what you wanted to know?" he replied in a soft tone, kissing his forehead to soothe him. "Of course I trust you."

Ciel's cheeks turned slightly pink and he averted his eyes, embarrassed at the truth.

"Thank you" he whispered sincerely, finally feeling peaceful due to the comforting confession. Sebastian smiled at him again; there it was, again that unusual yet adorable and loving smile.

"You're welcome. I mean it" he paused for a moment, and his mind wandered again, remembering the debate that had taken place thanks to the foreigners. He couldn't help feeling curiosity when realizing he didn't know a lot about Ciel too. "And now that you ask… Do you believe in everything they mentioned today?"

"No" the younger male answered without another word. "Though I can't deny that Hindu philosophy is interesting indeed, you know, that whole stuff about reincarnation and soul transmigration. But as interesting as it may be, that doesn't mean it isn't stupid" he frankly criticized.

"Soul.. Transmigration.. " Sebastian parroted, becoming lost in his thoughts again and remembering his déjà-vus, and in the sensation he had experimented the first time he saw Ciel. He had felt as if he knew him from somewhere else. Surely if Soma and Agni heard that, they'd have said something like those should be memories from some other past life, and Ciel an acquaintance from another time, maybe.

He snorted at how ridiculous that sounded. Déjà-vus were common events, and usually they held no meaning, so… Why the hell was he torturing himself thinking about it over and over? Those were senseless dreams, and he should leave it at that.

"You're right, it's stupid" he snapped.

The teen nodded against Sebastian's skin, who continued caressing his mane while his other hand held Ciel's. He noticed then that the boy was still wearing the prop ring they used for recording, and he smiled at the curious detail.

It was a pretty eye-catching ring, it had a precious stone which was deep blue. Anyone could think it was real and valuable, when it actually wasn't.

Sebastian found it odd that the teen hadn't took off the piece of jewelry, as if it was important to him despite it was a fake. He was about to ask him why he was wearing it, but he realized that Ciel was already asleep and curled up to his chest; so he decided he would keep the question for some other time and he allowed himself to drift away with Ciel to the world of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: Regret

**Chapter 6. Regret**

* * *

><p>Tears were falling down Elizabeth's face as she hugged Ciel with all her strength, by the end of one of the last days of work.<p>

"Ciel! I can't believe this is ending so fast.. I'm gonna miss you so much!" the girl exclaimed desperately while the uncomfortable boy patted her back to soothe her.

"Calm down, Lizzy. We'll meet again."

The girl's face lighted up when hearing that, and she let go Ciel for a minute. "Aww, Ciel! I really hope we do.. It'd be so cute! And you called me Lizzy, I can't believe it!"

The blonde, in a fit of emotion, swiftly laid her lips on Ciel's, barely touching them; and then ran away embarrassed of her daring. The boy's face turned entirely red, and he looked away without moving or saying anything, completely paralyzed.

The scene occurred in slow-motion past Sebastian's eyes, who had observed everything from a distance just like Anne, who was chatting with him. The black-haired man felt a sudden wave of jealousy. He didn't dislike the blonde, but he disliked the fact that she also wanted _his_ Ciel.

"Awww!" the redhead next to him exclaimed, touched by the scene. "Aren't they cute, Sebastian?"

"Very" he answered with acrimony, still looking at a blushed Ciel who was fidgeting nervously, not knowing what to do or how to react, averting Sebastian's penetrating gaze from the distance.

Angelina eyed Sebastian suspiciously, getting the sarcasm behind his words. However, she didn't comment about it.

* * *

><p>Ciel was sitting in his dressing room, waiting for his aunt to call him so they could go home. He didn't want to see anybody at that time, especially after the embarrassing event with Lizzy.<p>

The knocking of the door caused his muscles to tense at the idea that it was the blonde girl, expecting a response or at least to offer him an apology for her behavior. He knew it hadn't been a big deal, but still, it had been totally awkward and Ciel was annoyed not only for what she had done, but also because she didn't even ask for his permission first.

"Who is it?" he questioned with evident nervousness.

"It's me."

The youth recognized Sebastian's voice, and he sighed loudly.

"Come in."

The man did as he said. Ciel was worried by the way he could react. Would he be mad at him?

"So tell me.." the crimson-eyed male hissed with bile, kneeling down to be at his partner's height who was still sitting down. "How was the kiss?"

Sebastian hadn't stopped smiling since the moment he had entered the room; something that was starting to scare Ciel, because he knew he was faking it. His scarlet eyes were showing his real frustration.

"It wasn't my fault" Ciel excused himself, scowling.

Then, everything happened so fast that it was hard for him to assimilate it: in the blink of an eye, Sebastian carried him and put him on the floor. The dressing room was little; however, that didn't stop them for having sex there the first time, and it seemed like the size of the room wasn't a problem again.

The older male was on top of the teen and started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his bare chest. He began to stimulate one of his nipples with his tongue, causing Ciel to shiver against his body.

"Uh.. Sebastian!"

"I know it wasn't your fault" the raven-haired man declared, moving away just a little to see his rosy cheeks and his half-lidded eyes due to the unexpected pleasure. "…But you must know how much it disgusts me when someone else touches _my_ property."

"You're a bit possessive, don't you think?" Ciel answered, averting his eyes to calm his breath and trying not to get turned on, which was something almost impossible to manage. He pressed his hands against the adult's chest, trying to move him away. "Not now, Sebastian. My aunt will be here any moment, and who knows if we could go unnoticed this time."

The other male smirked mischievously and grabbed him by his wrists.

"You're right, but you owe me one."

He eyed his ring then, resting in his left thumb. "Why do you never take it off?" he inquired with curiosity, whilst he moved away and helped him stand up and button his shirt again. Ciel averted his gaze, suddenly ashamed.

"It's part of the portrayal of the character" he lied. Sebastian shook his head.

"No. You wear it all the time, even when we're not filming; like it's something crucial to you."

"And what if it is?" he snapped on the defensive. The older male gave him an affectionate look.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I just want to know why it's important to you, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't insist" he said with tenderness, standing up.

Ciel sighed, feeling somewhat guilty for being so rude without any reason. He looked at the piece of jewelry, taking a big breath to explain himself:

"It's not a coincidence that this ring is an important part of the plot. When I was little, my parents used to tell me a lot of stories and tales. They once told me that, in the past, our ancestors had a ring just like this one, but real, which passed from generation to generation. Something like a family heirloom. When mom and dad died and aunt Anne adopted me, she told me that too. I think that story is actually truth."

"And what happened then?" Sebastian asked, more than curious.

"Mysteriously, the ring disappeared with one of the past generations, and it was never found. I guess it's lost, or maybe someone stole it since it held great value… I don't know, but the fact that they had included this thing in the movie thanks to my aunt and that they designed it just like I imagined it seems wonderful to me, that's why I never take it off. I know it's a fake, but it's the closest thing I've got to remember my parents, and my ancestors. You probably think it's cheesy, but-"

"No," Sebastian denied, kissing the thumb embraced by the piece of jewelry; "I don't think it's cheesy. I think it's a story worthy of being told."

Ciel smiled slightly, a little saddened by the memory of his family. He squeezed Sebastian's hand tightly, to hold back his emotions. The man dedicated him a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you" the boy said simply.

* * *

><p>Scarlet eyes scrutinized the set once more, amazed by the veracity of the scenography. There was an aura of sadness and uncertainty, probably caused by the atmosphere, or maybe because it was the last scene to film and then the movie would be ready for the editing process.<p>

The raven-haired man inhaled deeply, trying to dissolve the knot in his stomach. Again, that sensation of déjà vu was invading him, and as always, it wasn't pleasant at all.

A practically frozen Ciel was resting on a concrete bench, observing Sebastian who was standing at a little distance from him; both waiting for indications.

Finally, Madame Red gave the expected order and everything went silent as the cameras began to shoot.

"So will it hurt?" Ciel asked in a clear voice, with a hint of nervousness to fit the occasion. Supposedly, according to the script, his vengeance had been completed and the demon must eat his soul.

"It will a bit, I'm sorry. I will endeavor to be gentle, though" Sebastian answered, trying to hide his disconcert and acting according to the scene.

It was amazing when they acted. There was an indescribable chemistry and veracity between them that helped them perform that strong, forbidden and unusual bond which united the master and his servant. It was simply an intoxicating show, and everyone who watched them was always left speechless and it was even hard to tell that they were acting a fictional story.

"No. Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me. It's proof I had a life worth living."

Sebastian swallowed uncomfortably. His heart beat in an abnormal way, too strong and fast, and the knot in his stomach wasn't going away; warning him that something was about to happen. Ciel noticed his hesitation, and fidgeted slightly in the bench in an attempt to get closer to him; but when he realized that Sebastian was willing to continue with his performance, he didn't do anything. The older male knelt down and bowed his head to say the words that were always supposed to come out of his mouth whenever he received an order:

"Yes, my.."

A heartbeat more intense than the others made him stop with the unsaid word in his mouth. Ciel sprang to his feet when he saw Sebastian's lost gaze and his abrupt paleness. "Sebastian.. Are you okay?" he inquired with worry.

But he wasn't listening anymore. There was another heartbeat, and all his past nightmares and sensations of living again something that he had already lived made sense at that moment. Seeing Ciel there sitting and waiting for his uncertain fate caused thousands of memories to appear in his mind, in a messy spiral, causing him a sudden and unbearable migraine. Every moment, every order, every accomplished mission, every danger they faced. And in his head the same sentence played over and over, like a chime of a church bell: _Yes, my Lord_.

He hadn't had noticed that he was screaming in pain and holding his head tightly with his hands until he heard people's exclamations; calling his name from the distance. Or at least, for him it sounded like they were at the distance, because he was deafened by the condemned sentence playing in his memories.

He fell to the floor, exhausted. He managed to recognize a worried Ciel who moved away his hands and the hairs from his sweaty forehead, mouthing his name: "Sebastian," he read his lips.

He wanted to talk to him, but somehow it didn't sound right to call him by his name anymore. The images were still playing in his mind, overwhelming him with information, like a computer playing a thousand movies at the same time.

"Young Master" he managed to whisper before drifting away to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian replied on one knee, drawing his hand to his chest and making a little reverence. Sitting on a bench, his master, Ciel Phantomhive, leant against it, looking up.<em>

_The only glove the raven-haired man had left was removed with his teeth as he stood up and moved towards the boy. Softly, he ran his hand through Ciel's face to at least give him some silent comfort, at the same time that he removed the eye patch which hid the sign of the contract they had formed._

_Ciel observed the demon getting closer with taciturn resignation, and he felt messy butterflies in his stomach when watching Sebastian's decided eyes, ready to take his soul out of his body. But there was something different to what he had imagined._

_When the decisive moment had arrived, Ciel had always thought that the demon would be smiling triumphantly, eager to taste the soul he had craved for since the very first moment. But it wasn't like that. Sebastian was serious, almost like it was a sad moment. _Why?_, Ciel asked himself. _Why?_ Was he faking it? Did he pity him? But since the very first moment, Ciel had been supposed to die..._

_"And now, Young Master."_

_And in that instant, the boy plunged into the darkness that his eyelids gave him when they closed._

_Probably, the only mistake Sebastian made as a demon was to stare at Ciel for one last time to etch his face on his memory. Because then, by seeing him there and so vulnerable like that, he felt remorse unbecoming to someone like him. _

_Ciel Phantomhive should have died that day._

_Sebastian should have been the one to kill him. He had resigned himself that that was the only option._

_But it wasn't like that. Maybe it was rash, yet he realized that he'd never be the same again, no matter what he did: if he devoured his soul he would regret it forever for finishing with his life so cruelly; nevertheless, if he didn't do that he'd feel humiliated, stupid and coward for not being able to do what he had wanted and promised himself he'd do, but couldn't do anymore. Because, want it or not, Sebastian Michaelis, one of the most insensitive and merciless demons had grown fond of a human filled with hatred and desires of revenge, but that somehow possessed the purest heart that Sebastian had been able to know in his empty and long life._

_"Sebastian... Why haven't you done it yet?" Ciel murmured anxiously, blinking several times and trying to hide his uneasiness. The demon closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"Because I can't.. I can't do this" he admitted defeated, turning his back on him. Feeling humiliation, stupidity and cowardice was so much better than feeling _regret_… For all eternity._

_"What are you talking about? Se-Sebastian… What are you doing?" the child demanded, losing his patience when seeing him walking away like that. "Sebastian! Come back here and eat my soul now! It is an order!"_

_"The contract ends here. It won't be me the one to finish with your life, Young Master" he said firmly, turning around to see him for the last time. "It was a pleasure to be by your side all this time" he thanked sincerely, with a melancholic smile. He hated leaving him alone, but if he knew something about Ciel it was that he was a strong person and he'd adapt himself to his new life, and maybe he would be happy. He must be happy._

_"Sebastian! You promised you'd never leave me.." he uttered on the verge of tears, and his voice lowered. "I trusted you.. Sebastian!" he yelled again desperately, forgetting his pride, but it was already too late._

_The demon had made a decision and there was no way to make him come back._

_Already too far to listen to his previous master, Sebastian felt a strange sense of liberation, mixed with infinite sadness. But somehow, he was happy he had freed Ciel._

_He looked for something in his pocket, remembering that at least he had a little memento of Ciel Phantomhive: the silver ring was now shining in his hand, the precious blue stone sparkling. He had retrieved it without telling his master. Vilely, he had stolen it, but he had his good reasons._

_With his sudden freedom and his mixed emotions, Sebastian felt… Different. Almost as if he had a heart._

_Something odd happened then. A blinding white light illuminated the funereal place, consuming his body, his human façade. "What's happening to me?" the raven-haired male inquired out loud, though he wasn't scared or desperate for what was going on, almost as if somehow he knew that was going to happen. His hand became a fist, holding Ciel's ring in it all the time, and he vanished completely._

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up with a start, and the first thing he noticed were the crowd's curious eyes on him. Specially, Ciel's eyes showed remarkable concern.<p>

"Sebastian.. How are you feeling?" Anne questioned, placing his finger on the man's chest and pushing him back to make him rest on the pillows. Said man blinked several times, like he didn't understand what was going on.

"What happened?"

"You fainted in the middle of the last scene. Migraine" Grell burst with a mysterious smirk. Sebastian understood then that he knew everything.

"Grell Sutcliffe.. May I talk to you alone?" he asked staring at him with suspicion. All right now, he was going to get the explanation he deserved and he wasn't going to give up until he knew all the truth.

"Of course, sweetheart" the other man accepted, still smirking. Next to him, William hissed with disgust, yet he was ignored.

"Sebastian" Ciel's voice was barely audible, his head low. It was then when the adult remembered everyone else, and faked a kind expression.

"Don't worry, I'm better now. I just have some pending issues with Grell."

"Fine, let's leave them alone. Anyway, the doctor said we shouldn't enter all at once, not to disturb him" Madame Red reminded them, whilst all the people except for the redhead, William and Ciel abandoned the hospital room.

"Will, honey, nothing will happen, I promise you" Grell convinced him, squeezing his hand. His partner nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"Fine, I trust you" he said letting his hand go and glaring at Sebastian. Then he made his way to the exit, taking Ciel with him. "Let's go."

"But.." the younger male started, keeping eye contact with Sebastian's rubies, yet when he realized that the man wasn't opposing for his leave, he sighed, defeated. "Okay" he gave up, finally leaving the room.

Once the door was closed, Grell sat on the bed, next to the black-haired man –probably closer than what he would like–, and he began to talk.

"Remembering everything took you a lot more than what I had expected."

"I don't get it… You mean that everything is true? That I was a-"

"Demon" he finished for him. "Yes, Sebas-chan."

"But why?, How?" he babbled.

Grell shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly, what do you remember?"

"It doesn't make sense, but.. Well, I was about to devour Ciel's soul… And.. I couldn't. I left him, and then… I disappeared. I guess I died" he told him, still confused by the images in his mind. He sighed. "I don't understand."

The redhead nodded.

"That's right, you rejected the soul of a human whom you had a contract with. And that ended with your life as a demon."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, nonetheless was stopped by Grell who placed an affectionate finger on his lips to shut him up. Normally he would have commented about how soft they were, but it was a serious moment, even for Grell. "You're surely asking yourself how it is possible, that you died and you are here now. You'll see, for a demon, refusing to end a contract can finish with your life. However, rejecting the soul of a human being is the kindest act an infernal being can do. When you did that, you expiated all your anterior sins."

"You're saying that by freeing Ciel and not eating his soul, I was given a second chance? A new life" he whispered thoughtfully.

"Yes. Is like the thing those Hindu guys were talking about that day, what they called karma."

"Wow" Sebastian exclaimed perplexedly. "And here I was thinking they were crazy."

"Pff" Grell snorted with a gesture of his hand. "That doesn't mean they're completely right about everything. Actually, no religion is. They're just stuff the humans make up. There's something they call faith.. I'll never understand them."

There was a silence that Sebastian used to ponder about the information he had received.

"But… Why now?" he interrogated impatiently after a while. "Of all the times I could've had reincarnated within, of all the places.. Why here?"

His companion shrugged.

"I don't know everything. A coincidence, I guess."

"There's something I still don't get.. Why do you care about this?"

"Well," he sighed; "after you died as a demon, things got a bit boring. Imagine my surprise when I was checking the list of human souls and I found yours. I thought it would be just a name coincidence, but it was you, dear. Though I knew you wouldn't remember anything and that I couldn't tell you just like that, because you're not a demon anymore, but a human.. It's forbidden for us to tell you these sorts of things, and I've already been punished for breaking the Shinigami rules a few times. Then I come up with this idea of the movie, I supposed that if you experimented similar situations you'd get your memories back. Will told me I was crazy, but he didn't mess up with me. I don't think he cares, actually. And look, my plan worked, it just took me a little bit more than what I had expected."

Sebastian nodded, finally finding some clarity. So the nightmares, the déjà vus, the uncertainty… All those things had been reminiscences of his past. Nevertheless, he still had some questions. There was one that, with the only thought of it, was lacerating his throat. The remorse was terribly strong, and yet he wouldn't walk away without knowing its answer. Determined, he spoke:

"And what happened to my Youn.. To Ciel," he corrected himself; "after I left him?"

"No idea" his companion answered sincerely. "Ciel Phantomhive never interested me so much. If I visited his manor it was only to see you, Sebas-chan… But I guess he must have aged and died, as every human. I don't remember sealing his soul, but I'm not the only Shinigami, so someone else must have done it. Since you didn't eat his soul, he had the chance to live. A soul eaten by a demon is a lost soul that cannot reincarnate anymore; so the fact that he's here means that, effectively, he had a normal death."

"But why? Why is he here too?"

"Humans reincarnate too, every once in a while" Grell interrupted him, and changed the subject then. "What I didn't see coming, was you too guys falling in love" he finally added. Sebastian's eyes widened at the accusation.

"I'm not.."

"Oh, honey, please" the redhead interrupted him, moving away the jet black hair from his face sweetly, not giving him more time to deny the undeniable. He continued with his explanation. "The truth is I didn't even know you too were going to meet again. The only thing I did was writing that script and making sure that you would gain Sebastian's part. Ciel was a complete surprise in the plan."

The black-haired man averted Grell's eyes, feeling a slight blush dying his cheeks a pale shade of pink. He hadn't fallen in love with Ciel, he was already in love with him since that time he had rejected his soul. That had been his reason not to kill him, but Grell didn't have to know about it. And that love had lasted through time, even in a new life, and not even Sebastian had noticed its intensity until that moment.

Then, a new question struck his mind: if he remembered the past, maybe his previous 'Young Master' did too. In fact, maybe he remembered everything before him. Or maybe not, but that was something Sebastian ignored.

"And Ciel… Does he know?" he uttered with anxiety. The indifferent redheaded man shrugged his shoulders once more.

"I doubt he remembers something, but.. Why don't you ask him yourself?" he grinned.

Almost as if he had invoked him, in that moment Ciel's head popped in shyly by the door, observing the two talking men. His gaze met his lover's, who seemed surprised to see him there.

"Sebastian.. May I come in?" he inquired.


	7. Chapter 7: Si Deus me relinquit

**Capítulo 7. Si Deus me relinquit**

* * *

><p>Sebastian y Grell miraron al intruso por unos instantes. El primero palideció. ¿Habría escuchado algo? Y si así era, ¿lo habría entendido? ¿Le reclamaría algo? Después de todo, Sebastian había abandonado a Ciel hace muchísimos años. Claro que lo había hecho con buenas intenciones, mas eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había roto su promesa.<p>

Aun así, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo, y no tenía sentido prolongar la espera más de lo necesario.

"Claro, pasa," anunció decidido. "Grell y yo ya habíamos terminado, de todas formas."

"Pero—" alegó Grell antes de que el pelinegro le dirigiera una mirada envenenada para silenciarlo. "Ugh, está bien. Me largo con Will," sentenció, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida con aire molesto. Ni Ciel ni Sebastian dijeron nada más.

El sonido de tacones resonó en el cuarto hasta que el pelirrojo los dejó a solas. Apenas pasó esto, Ciel dejó de fingir y se arrojó en la cama con desesperación, refugiándose en el regazo de un asombrado Sebastian, que le dio unas cuantas palmaditas de consolación en la cabeza.

"Me asustaste mucho. No sabía qué rayos te pasaba, ni qué hacer," admitió el menor, ocultando la cara para que su amante no viera su vergüenza.

"Lo siento. Estoy bien," contestó el otro un poco cortante debido a la sorpresa, puesto que no esperaba una reacción tan intensa de parte de Ciel.

"Lo sé, pero me preocupé de todas formas."

"Perdón," Sebastian se disculpó una vez más, besando sus cabellos. Ciel asintió, trepando hasta llegar a su pecho, y acurrucándose en él. Sebastian lo abrazó con cariño, y permanecieron en un cálido silencio por un largo rato, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ciel inhaló el embriagador aroma de Sebastian, y se sintió más tranquilo al cabo de unos minutos. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a evocar el recuerdo de sus padres. Cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo, siempre corría y se refugiaba en su cama. Quién diría que, ahora, Sebastian era quien le proporcionaba tal consuelo.

Se abrazó más a él, cerrando los ojos y pensando en ellos con cariño; pero a la vez con rabia y tristeza. Todavía le era doloroso que hubieran muerto, y probablemente aquella herida nunca sanaría. El enojo que sentía no era hacia ellos, sino más bien hacia la soledad que le había traído su accidental y pronta partida. Ciel se había vuelto una persona completamente diferente desde entonces, incluso aunque su tía se hubiera hecho cargo de él. Había sido abandonado; le habían quitado a las personas que más quería, le habían arrebatado su felicidad para siempre. O al menos así lo había pensado antes… Porque entonces, había llegado Sebastian.

No era lo mismo que tener a sus padres, claro que no, pero había sido suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Ciel había aprendido a abrirse y confiar en las personas de nuevo, en una en especial: Sebastian Michaelis.

Y no permitiría que se lo arrebataran. Por eso cuando se había desmayado, Ciel había experimentado una peculiar mezcla de preocupación... y alegría, porque el hecho de que tuvieran que volver a grabar la última escena le daba aunque sea un poco más tiempo para estar con a su lado. Temía que cuando todo acabara se separaran para siempre, y haría todo lo que pudiera para evitarlo.

"Sebastian... Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar," murmuró sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como se sonrojaba al decir esas palabras.

El aludido se impresionó al escucharlo. Ciel estaba actuando diferente, mostrándose más vulnerable que nunca. Además, aquello había dado en el clavo con lo que él seguía pensando: lo había dejado, y tal vez por eso ahora éste lo había perdonado y le suplicaba que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Quizá Ciel había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad también…

Luego de meditar un poco acerca de eso, Sebastian decidió que no podía ser cierto. El anterior comportamiento de Ciel sólo podía indicarle que en efecto no recordaba nada. Porque conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que le hubiera echado en cara todo antes de aceptarlo de nuevo con tanta facilidad. Le costaba demasiado trabajo perdonar una ofensa, y Sebastian lo sabía bastante bien. Así que lo mejor para ambos, era que pusiera atrás sus memorias del pasado. Después de todo, se había propuesto que aprovecharía su segunda oportunidad y enmendaría su error, protegiendo siempre a Ciel para demostrarle cuánto le importaba. Sólo así podría perdonarse a sí mismo por esconderle el secreto.

"Lo prometo," Sebastian declaró con certeza, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Zafiros y rubíes se encontraron, y entonces, Sebastian lo besó.

…Lo que empezó como algo tierno y dulce pronto comenzó a subir su temperatura. Y a pesar de que había sido Sebastian quien había iniciado el beso, Ciel estaba dando una inusual batalla por tomar la dominancia.

Sebastian frunció el ceño ante la agresividad con la que el menor se aferraba a su cuello al mismo tiempo que su lengua y sus dientes luchaban ferozmente. Su comportamiento estaba siendo muy fuera de lo normal: Ciel nunca había sido tan desesperado, necesitado, no importaba que tan impaciente o excitado estuviera. Era como si toda la angustia y las otras emociones que lo habían atormentado durante esas horas por fin estuvieran siendo liberadas y las estuviera desquitando con Sebastian.

El malogrado beso fue interrumpido cuando Ciel se alejó un poco para tomar aire y besar el cuello de su amante, quien desvió la vista sintiendo que comenzaba a excitarse.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó en un suave jadeo. La cama era cómoda, aunque algo estrecha. Aunque ese no era el mayor de los problemas, sino el hecho de que había gente esperando por ellos y cualquiera podía entrar de sorpresa.

"¿No quieres?"

Sebastian sonrió con un deje de ironía, imaginándose a Anne o a Elizabeth entrando inoportunamente y atrapándolos en pleno acto. Oh, pero qué agradable imagen se llevarían. No era como que le importara, de todas maneras.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿y si alguien se pregunta por ti?"

"Piensan que sólo vine a ver cómo seguías, entonces hagámoslo rápido para no levantar sospechas," respondió Ciel en un tono apresurado, consumido por la lascivia.

El otro hombre rio suavemente al percatarse de su urgencia. "Okay. Tan sólo recuerda que la puerta no tiene seguro esta vez," le advirtió juguetonamente.

Ciel sólo asintió, conectando sus labios de nuevo en un enérgico beso húmedo. Fue entonces cuando Sebastian comprendió que tenía que hacer algo si quería ir encima, y rápido. Aprovechó su peso y su tamaño para darse la media vuelta y obligar a Ciel a permanecer debajo de su cuerpo. Éste abrió los ojos para mirarlo con reproche.

"¿Por qué nunca me dejas estar arriba?" preguntó algo molesto.

Con una expresión traviesa, Sebastian le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, exponiendo su miembro. "Ese es un privilegio que no te puedo conceder. Lo siento," se excusó falsamente y entonces comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Ciel, haciendo que soltara un leve lloriqueo ante el contacto.

"Idiota. Tus manos están frías," se quejó éste, golpeándolo en el pecho. Sebastian aprovechó este movimiento para tomar sus manos y las dirigió hacia su sexo.

"Entonces… Demuéstrame como lo haces tú," le dijo perversamente. La cara de Ciel se tornó encendida como una amapola.

"¿Quieres que me... masturbe?" inquirió incrédulo. Su pareja asintió con calma.

"Así es. Quiero verte."

"¡Eres un pervertido!"

"Dime algo que no sepa," admitió descaradamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No hay manera en que me hagas hacer eso," se opuso Ciel, desviando la mirada.

"¿Ah no?" dijo Sebastian enarcando una ceja, en lo que rodeaba las manos de Ciel con las suyas y comenzaba a estimularlo a un ritmo constante. El menor comenzó a gemir involuntariamente.

"Ah, nnhg... P-pervertido," logró articular cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó y guio las manos del menor a un ritmo más rápido. Ciel apretaba la mandíbula para contenerse, tratando de recordarse el lugar tan inapropiado en el que estaban; no obstante, de vez en cuando uno que otro ruido conseguía escapar su garganta.

El pelinegro se sentía bastante excitado de tan sólo observarlo en ese estado; y puesto que tenían que terminar pronto, soltó las manos del muchacho para desvestirse velozmente. Ciel estaba tan concentrado en lo bien que se sentían las caricias que aquello ni siquiera le importó y continuó masturbándose él solo, para el gusto de Sebastian. Éste último escupió en las palmas de sus manos y lubricó su miembro con su saliva impacientemente. Al percatarse de que el menor ya estaba por venirse, optó por posar su dedo sobre la punta de su sexo, causando que Ciel abriera sus ojos y frunciera el ceño.

"Seb—"

Su protesta fue acallada por la fiera lengua de su amante que se introdujo de sorpresa en su boca. "Aún n-no," le reprendió Sebastian entrecortadamente al tomar aire.

"No puedo.. Y-ya no puedo más.. ¡Ngah!" exclamó Ciel girando la cabeza hacia un lado bruscamente, al borde de la desesperación. Sebastian le estaba impidiendo alcanzar el éxtasis y aquello era tan molesto e incómodo que casi dolía. Ciel tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sollozar y quedar en ridículo. Sebastian se dio cuenta de esto y decidió apresurarse.

"Déjame estar dentro tuyo," le pidió con voz suave. El adolescente captó la indirecta y ni tardo ni perezoso levantó un poco sus piernas y colocó sus manos sobre sus nalgas, separándolas para que Sebastian tuviera un mejor acceso. Éste sonrió ante su obediencia y de una vez, empaló su miembro salvajemente en los interiores de Ciel.

Lo más probable es que hubiese gritado ante la brusca estocada si no hubiera sido porque Sebastian se le adelantó y lo besó una vez más para silenciarlo; al mismo tiempo que, involuntariamente, presionaba su dedo humedecido con más fuerza contra su miembro. Ciel se retorció impulsivamente y trató de ignorar el dolor que lo invadía, cerrando sus ojos. Sebastian, tratando de saltarse la fase incómoda, fue tomando un ritmo, penetrándolo más profunda y energéticamente.

"Ah, ah, _más_..." clamó Ciel sintiendo como un hilo de saliva corría por su barbilla; y sus caderas comenzaron a cooperar con la rutina, moviéndose al mismo compás con el que Sebastian lo hacía, como si estuviesen danzando la misma canción.

"Huh..." jadeó el pelinegro cansinamente. Ya podía sentir el orgasmo aproximándose.

"Por favor... ¡Por favor! ¡Ah-ah!" rogó Ciel en tono desesperado, olvidándose de su dignidad en el momento en que su amante dio contra el punto indicado. Ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de correrse, pero el dedo de Sebastian seguía impidiéndoselo, firme como metal. Sebastian ignoró sus quejidos, pero no pudo evitar maldecir al sentir las uñas de Ciel clavándose en su espalda, exigiendo la liberación. En respuesta, lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, causando que sensaciones placenteras recorrieran sus fogosos cuerpos.

_Te amo_; pensó Ciel, y las ganas de expulsar aquella oración por la boca fueron increíbles, sin embargo todavía tenía un poco de cordura como para saber que aquello era inapropiado. Era cierto, más deseaba que aquella confesión se realizara en un momento más calmado, y no en uno donde Sebastian podía malinterpretar que sólo se tratara de un efecto de la fiebre que lo invadía en ese instante. Mordió con fuerza el cuello del pelinegro para no gritar más incoherencias.

"¡Ah, Ciel!"

Pues vaya, eso había sido inesperado. Costaría trabajo esconder las marcas, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Lo que importaba era que, con una final arremetida, Sebastian movió su dedo y permitió que Ciel se viniera y manchara sus abdómenes, en el mismo momento en el que él también se corría dentro del menor. Fue entonces cuando alcanzaron la culminación al mismo tiempo, y el más puro y exquisito placer los recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si de un pedazo de paraíso se tratara.

En medio de su clímax, el pelinegro abrió los ojos para mirar a su pareja, y la estampa que vio lo conmovió de sobremanera. Las mejillas de Ciel estaban ruborizadas, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sin embargo, en ese mismo segundo los abrió parpadeando repetidamente, para contemplar a Sebastian durante su orgasmo, y éste le sonrió tiernamente.

Una vez que aquella nube de gozo los abandonara para dejarles sólo el cansancio y el sudor, Sebastian rodeó protectoramente al menor con sus brazos y lo besó suavemente. Ciel se mantuvo inmóvil.

"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con las sábanas?" cuestionó avergonzado cuando sus labios se separaron, provocando la risa despreocupada del mayor.

"No creo que importe. Es un hospital, las deben cambiar seguido."

"De verdad te da igual que..."

"Mientras nadie más que conozcamos se entere de lo nuestro, sí," respondió Sebastian a la pregunta sin terminar. Las mejillas de Ciel se tiñeron de rosa y asintió. Tenía razón, ¿qué importaba?

Sintió a Sebastian moverse, ya que quería limpiarse un poco y vestirse. Pero antes, lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

Éste lo vio sorprendido. "¿Pasa algo?"

Ciel desvió la mirada, y volvió a sonrojarse. _Ugh_, pensó al sentir el calor en su rostro. Odiaba como sus emociones se transparentaban cuando le pasaba eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Por otro lado, el pelinegro adoraba aquello. Como Ciel podía aparentar ser duro y a veces insensible, mas ese rubor en sus mejillas siempre acababa por delatarlo.

"Yo… Sebastian, yo... Será más difícil vernos de ahora en adelante," terminó por divagar cobardemente. El pelinegro asintió contrariado, no entendía a dónde quería llegar con ese tema de nuevo.

"Lo sé. Pero te prometí que no te dejaría," contestó con certeza, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de Ciel, que mostraban angustia a pesar de su semblante impasible.

El adolescente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sin importarle el verse dependiente. De cualquier forma, Sebastian sabía leerlo demasiado bien. Éste último sonrió compasivamente y rozó la mejilla del muchacho con su mano. Ciel se dejó llevar por la caricia. Entonces Sebastian hizo intento de levantarse, y una vez más se lo impidieron.

"Espera... Eso no es todo," dijo, evitando la mirada del pelinegro otra vez. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y a la posible respuesta que obtendría, así fuera buena o mala.

"Entonces.. ¿Qué pasa?" interrogó Sebastian, comenzando a preocuparse.

Ciel tomó aire y los orbes índigo se fijaron en los ojos de Sebastian, armándose de valor.

"Sebastian, te amo."

…Silencio.

Un silencio pesado invadió la habitación con aquella confesión. Sebastian miró a Ciel completamente perplejo, tratando de no quedarse boquiabierto. Rápidamente trató de recuperar la compostura y tomó a Ciel por la barbilla, para que no pudiera voltear hacia otro lado. Sin decir nada lo besó una vez más, tranquila, delicada, _amorosamente_. Y cuando se hubieron separado, sonrió.

"Yo también te amo, Ciel."

_Joven Amo._

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba invadido por nubes grises. Sebastian iba caminando por la calle, paseándose para relajarse y disfrutar del agradable clima, ya que la temperatura era perfecta. O al menos eso pensó: de repente, comenzó a caer una imprevista lluvia. El joven maldijo en voz baja al sentir las primeras frías gotas que chocaban contra su piel y se refugió debajo de un techo ya que no tenía ganas de mojarse en ese momento.<p>

Permaneció observando la silenciosa llovizna y a la gente que abría sus sombrillas o corrían para evitar empaparse. Las calles quedaron semivacías luego de unos instantes. Sebastian continuaba sin moverse, sólo observando la nostálgica escena mientras diversos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

_"Sebastian, te amo."_

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar esas palabras. Parecía que por una vez, todo iba bien.

Comenzó a pensar en Ciel, sin poder evitarlo. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento era diferente con él y marcaban una parte importante de su historia. Pronto, la suave lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta con viento, rayos y truenos. Viendo que ya no era suficiente el permanecer ahí parado, se metió en uno de los negocios de la calle en la que estaba, sin pensarlo dos veces.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó al entrar y el cuerpo de Sebastian agradeció la calidez del lugar. Se había llevado una camisa demasiado ligera para ese inesperado clima.

"Buenas tardes," saludó la dueña detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa amigable.

"Buenas tardes."

"Siéntase libre de ver lo que quiera."

"Gracias," respondió el pelinegro, observando el pequeño lugar. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había entrado en una tienda de antigüedades. Advirtiendo que la tempestad parecía no aminorar, se decidió a tomar la oferta de la vendedora y curiosear los diferentes objetos que había ahí. Había de todo: vajillas finas y otras no tanto; joyería, pinturas y cuadros viejos, entre otros cachivaches sin importancia. Bueno, eso fue hasta que un leve resplandor azul captó su atención. Inmediatamente tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, observándolo entre embelesado y sorprendido.

De alguna manera inexplicable, había llegado hasta ahí. Bueno, si es que era el original. Aunque realmente lo parecía. El brillo de la piedra era demasiado perfecto para que se tratase de una imitación. Además, algo dentro de él le decía que en efecto era verdadero.

"¿Cuánto cuesta este anillo?" dijo mostrándoselo a la señora, quien ajustó sus lentes para verlo mejor.

"Oh, muchacho, lamento decirte que eso es bastante costoso," advirtió. "Ese anillo es bastante fino y raro. Además, tiene una historia muy interesante," continuó mientras un destello brillaba en sus ojos marrones llenos de experiencia, y se inclinó hacia Sebastian como si le fuese a contar un secreto, aunque aquello no tenía sentido puesto que no había nadie más en la habitación. "Parece que, según he oído, ese anillo perteneció a una familia de la nobleza de Inglaterra hace mucho tiempo."

El rostro de Sebastian se iluminó. Ya no tenía más dudas. Apretó la pieza de joyería fuertemente con su puño, como si de su posesión más preciada se tratase.

"Lo compro."

"Pero—"

"Tengo dinero. No me importa cuánto cueste, o así tenga que empeñar todo Londres con tal de llevármelo. Lo compro."

La anciana sonrió ante la determinación de aquel misterioso joven, y sin más que objetar, le vendió el anillo.


	8. Chapter 8: Busted

**Chapter 8. Busted**

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed, feeling how every muscle of his body relaxed due to the contact of the hot water with his skin.<p>

His eyes slowly fluttered open and the curious sapphires inspected the huge room for a hundredth time. The bathroom was elegant yet simple, like everything in the mansion. The curtains were closed and the room was in half-light, making it look even more refined. A pleasant essence filled the place and the only audible noise was the storm falling outside.

The teen dove in the bathtub for a few seconds. There was nothing better than that for a bad weather evening.

After that, he grabbed the book he had taken to amuse himself and he started to read without paying attention, wandering about other things. Firstly he thought about his aunt, who had gone shopping before the sudden rain began. Ciel could only hope that she had arrived to the mall before the storm started.

The lonely boy yawned and put the book aside. So much stress in the last few weeks had left him exhausted: since the movie had been a complete success, his life had changed completely. Paparazzis, crazy fans –especially girls that always made indiscrete questions which only made him blush– and events such as parties and meetings had become a part of his routine, as well as his homeschooling.

And not only that, but also now that they were busy all the time or being watched by the whole world, seeing Sebastian had become a practically impossible task. The feelings between them hadn't changed at all, nonetheless now it was harder to have time just for them alone.

So many worries left Ciel only wanting to sleep and forget everything, at least for a while. He yawned again, and everything around him became blurry until he couldn't fight more against the weight of his eyelids.

...

_Skilled hands ran shamelessly through every part of Ciel's body, stopping at places no one else knew; teasing him, giving him pleasure and delight, yet not enough to drive him to ecstasy. The hot water and the aroma of the room were only increasing his desire. It was torture, sweet torture, like Sebastian and only Sebastian knew how to give him._

_"Ah... Sebastian" he murmured on his lips after one of so many exquisite kisses, that only caused his mouth to water. The black-haired male smiled sensually, whispering obscenities in Ciel's ear that made him shiver with pleasure. He could feel his fingers dangerously making its way to his entrance, to start preparing him and then…_

...

Ciel woke up with a start due to the insistent ringing of the doorbell. He cursed lowly for being interrupted during such a good dream and just when the good part was about to start.

Despite that, he had no other choice but to stand up quickly, whoever ringing the bell was really impatient. It must be his aunt, she surely had forgotten her keys or maybe she had so many bags she couldn't carry them herself. It wasn't the first time that happened.

The youth thought about drying and dressing himself, but he was already so desperate about so much insistence; so he opted for putting only a bathrobe to cover his naked and soapy body, trying to ignore the little lump that was his half-erection. He could only hope Anne wouldn't notice or it would be totally humiliating.

His bad humor worsened when he almost tripped several times due to the slippery surface, and he was thinking on giving his aunt a piece of his mind. However, the words remained unspoken when he opened the door and met the person of his dreams: there, standing in front of him was Sebastian, trickling water down in spurts. When the man saw him, he smirked immediately.

"Good night" he greeted in a polite tone as always, giving a few steps to come in, since it looked like Ciel wouldn't make the offer soon.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Your aunt isn't home, right?"

"No, but, what if she was? What if someone saw you? You idiot, that would be a great disaster" the younger male reproached him with no real offense behind his words. The truth was he appreciated that Sebastian cared enough about him to go and unexpectedly visit him. Anyway, that didn't change the fact that what he had done was indeed risky.

"Do you think there are paparazzis out there with this kind of weather? Besides, I'm good at excuses" Sebastian replied. Ciel stayed silent, not wanting to discuss the matter anymore. Anyway; even if Anne were there she probably wouldn't be mad about his visit, she was too friendly and had a good concept of Sebastian in spite of everything.

Noticing that he wasn't going to get an answer, the raven-haired male leant forward to place a brief kiss on Ciel's lips. The teen tangled his hands on Sebastian's soaked jacket, his grip tight not to let him go. At the eager response he had gotten from Ciel, Sebastian couldn't help to smirk against his mouth. His playful hands traveled through Ciel's body, stopping at his erection.

"That was fast" he teased, letting the wet jacket fall to the floor and noticing the disaster they had caused. They'd had to mop later, but that didn't matter.

"U-Upstairs. Let's go upstairs" the teenager ordered in the middle of a gasp, excited for what was coming next. So much time and not being with Sebastian was already taking a toll on his body and his reactions were quicker than ever. He felt how his lover's strong arms carried him without any effort, like a bride during her wedding night. The thought was ridiculous, but he didn't complain about it. They went upstairs and Sebastian stopped at Ciel's door.

"Keep walking" Ciel demanded before he could open the door. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but didn't object anything and he only obeyed.

"Here?" he inquired with an sly smirk when they passed in front of Anne's room.

"Very funny. No" Ciel commanded in an irritated voice. It'd be completely disrespectful to do it in her room; of course it wasn't precisely honorable the fact that your nephew was secretly seeing some guy you had sex with some time ago, but Angelina didn't need to know that. Furthermore, the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian wasn't a game but so much more than that.

Nonetheless, that wasn't the only reason Ciel didn't want to do it in his bed, but that he wanted to fulfill his erotic dream from before. What a better place to do it than the bathtub? Moreover, surely Sebastian would appreciate that too since he was cold from the rain, though he hadn't complained about it. Finally, they reached the right door.

"Here," Ciel ordered, and they entered the room. The bathroom was still in order, in half-light and the delicious fruit essence was faint, but still noticeable. The adult feigned surprise.

"I see you put a lot of effort in this."

Though he knew he was kidding, the blue-eyed youngster couldn't help his flush. Sebastian helped him to take his bathrobe off and then put him in the tub, as he took his shoes and clothes off.

Despite that Ciel wanted to help the man to get undressed, he took advantage of that moment to add more aromatic salts in the tub and fill it with more hot water. After that, noticing that Sebastian was still wearing his shirt, he gave him a gallant smile.

"Sebastian" he called him. A lascivious gleam in those scarlet eyes was the sign that showed Ciel how much he had been waiting for that reencounter, just like himself. The man obeyed and walked towards him, making Ciel wonder how could someone possess so much grace without even trying. Once he was close enough, Ciel pulled him from his shirt and united his lips with Sebastian's, romantically, no tongues involved.

"I missed this" Sebastian declared, leaning forward to give him another tender kiss.

"Me too" Ciel admitted, feeling the heat reaching his ears. He avoided meeting the tempting rubies and instead looked at his shirt, starting to unbutton it. "Let me help you with this."

Once they got rid of the garment, Ciel's fingertips rubbed slightly Sebastian's snow-white chest and he embraced his neck with his arms, kneeling to pull him into the tub. Sebastian got in, appreciating the contact of the hot water and the foam with his cold skin.

Since both were completely naked, the war officially began. Sebastian desperately attacked Ciel's lips, parting them, biting them, making them swollen mercilessly. Oh no, but the teenager had other intentions this time, and he wasn't going to give up so easily. So, when Sebastian touched one of his buttocks, Ciel moved him away with a slap. Then, his hands captured his member and they started to make wonderful movements to masturbate him. Sebastian's expression went from perplexity to lust, and Ciel couldn't help his little evil smirk when he saw him so aroused after such a long time.

"C-Ciel" the black-haired male chanted, letting himself go. He threw his head back, leaning against the border of the tub and he let the teen continue with his task. Shame and pride could go to hell by that moment.

Unfortunately for him, and as Ciel's vengeance for all those times Sebastian was a bastard to him and let him pleading for more, the boy stopped stimulating him when he felt the pre-cum beginning to stain his hands. The older male frowned.

"That's mean" he complained, but didn't bother to change his position. Some way or another, during his distraction, Ciel was already on top of him. Nevertheless, that didn't mean Sebastian would go so easily on him.

Once more, his hands dove into the water and reached for Ciel's ass. When they found it, he separated the buttocks and put two fingers in the orifice.

"Ah-haa" the younger male cried, sinking his nails into Sebastian's chest. This man grimaced a bit, yet he continued fucking him with his fingers, trying to expand the orifice.

"S-son of a bitch" Ciel cursed, opening his eyes just a little.

"Would you rather if I used my tongue?" he asked playfully, adding one more digit and keeping his pace as his other hand held the teen's hips.

"I-I'd rather f-feel you... NO-ow.." he stuttered clumsily, feeling how Sebastian's fingers left his anus and went in search for his erected member.

"Then feel me" the older male challenged him, giving Ciel's cock a good squeeze. Ciel panted and murmured some unintelligible words, raising his hips and finally seating on Sebastian, meeting his challenge.

"Uh" he exhaled, trying to get used to the new position. Riding Sebastian was something he had been wanting to do for some time now but he had never tried.

"M-move" the other male commanded, and Ciel noticed the almost imperceptible pink color painting his cheeks. He nodded, first building a pace too slow as his muscles loosened and got used to Sebastian's length again. It had been so much time, and this was something new for his body...

Under him, an impatient Sebastian had already started to move his hips at a faster rhythm to penetrate Ciel, who sank his nails into him even deeper, like punishing him for rushing himself. Despite the pain, Sebastian didn't stop, and he raised his head a little trying to capture Ciel's lips once more.

"Let me kiss you" he exhaled on his mouth, contemplating the youngster's darkened stare. Ciel nodded and without hesitating he leant forward, connecting his lips with the adult's. Whilst both their tongues explored their mouths and attacked each other, involuntarily Ciel had already built an erratic and desperate pace, up and down, riding and jumping carelessly on Sebastian's cock.

"Hmmn.. Hn, hn.."

Not getting away more than a few millimeters every time air was absolutely necessary, the raven-haired young man grabbed Ciel's penis again, stroking it and his testicles too, causing him to lose the little control he had left and his thrusts got even more impulsive. Both were already reaching the climax, the bathtub had already lost probably more than half the water it had at the beginning and the little liquid left was making waves following the two lovers' movement. It was needless to say that the bathroom was a disaster, but Sebastian and Ciel were enjoying themselves so much to care about that.

* * *

><p>Madame Red got out of the limousine once the chauffeur opened the door for her and helped her carrying her things, offering an umbrella to protect her from the rain. The woman thanked him and opened the door to her house, telling the chauffeur that he could retire already. She entered the mansion and called her nephew to let him know she was home already. However, no one answered.<p>

Anne's blood ran cold when she noticed the mud and water in the lounge and the hall; also, there was a wet jacket lying on the floor, as if somebody had broken into the manor. Immediately, she thought the worst.

"Ciel!" she called again with worry, forgetting her bags and going upstairs as fast as she could. She realized the floor was slippery and that made her worry even more. In the first floor there were plenty of rooms and only God knew in which one Ciel could be... If he still was there.

Nonetheless, a great search wasn't necessary. The redhead was guided by the sounds of screams and some other unintelligible exclamations coming from the main bathroom. She figured his nephew had been caught off-guard in a tranquil moment by the thief, murderer, or whatever it was. She panicked, and thanks to the adrenaline she was willing to do anything that was in her hands to save poor defenseless Ciel. She could picture the mess, the screams, the struggle. She even pictured blood.

But what she really saw wasn't at all like the violent images her brain had conceived. Because when she opened the door, the first thing she saw was Ciel, her little Ciel, riding no more no less than Sebastian Michaelis, who was masturbating him. And if that wasn't enough already, not noticing they had been busted, just in that moment they reached the orgasm together. And then, Ciel's loud moans and Sebastian's gasps where eclipsed by the horrified scream that tore the redhead's throat by contemplating the scene.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

Said man turned around, raising an eyebrow to meet Ciel. The boy was agitated from running, besides, he could notice his delicate frame trembling from the cold of the night and the rain. He vainly put his soaked jacket on him, trying to protect him.

"Ciel" he pronounced, astonished. "Come back. You'll get sick, and Anne must be freaking out."

The blue-eyed youth ignored his words, getting closer to him and moving away the soaked jet black hairs sticking to his face. He caressed the red and slightly swollen cheek due to the good slap Anne had given him recently.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian shook his head, placing a kiss in his head and making him look in his eyes.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't even come here in the first place. But... You know something? I don't regret anything" he admitted. Ciel blushed, typical of him when Sebastian made that kind of comments.

"Is your car too far from here?" he asked somewhat uncomfortably, changing the subject. Sebastian chuckled airily.

"No. Now come back, or Anne's going to kill you. I don't want to picture her right now. She could even have called the cops on me and made me go to jail" he exaggerated, although it could have been true.

"She wouldn't. She's disappointed and furious, but she wouldn't do that to you. Despite everything, I think she still likes you."

Sebastian snorted incredulously. He doubted that was the case after all she'd seen, but he didn't blame her. "Yeah, sure."

"If it was hard for us to meet then, now is going to be impossible..." Ciel thought out loud after a heavy silence. There was a hint of sadness in those words that didn't go unnoticed by the other male.

"Hey" he whispered as he embraced him tightly, stroking his ashen hair. "We're going to be fine. I promised I'd never leave you, didn't I?"

Ciel only sighed, embracing him even tighter. For a minute he wished that moment could last forever; alone, together under the night storm, listening to Sebastian's breathing and heartbeat, music to his ears.

"It's not that bad" the adult continued, trying to calm him and he himself, because the possibility of losing Ciel was incredibly painful even when he didn't show it. "We can get used to this for a while, and when you come of age you could come and live with me, if that's what you want..."

The youngster tensed, analyzing Sebastian's offer. It was so tempting and unexpected, but it made him happy. The other young man was attentive expecting for his answer, but he wasn't going to put pressure on him.

"That would be nice" was the only thing Ciel could said after a while. He trusted Sebastian's word and their relationship to be strong enough to endure a little more, after all there wasn't much time left for that day. They had already gotten that far, a little bit more couldn't be so bad, right?

Sebastian only nodded, satisfied with his acceptance. They stayed in the same position after a while, feeling the rain falling and trying to etch that significant moment in their minds until they meet again. Listening to Sebastian's heart, Ciel felt unusually calmed for the big problem they were into. He had the odd feeling that everything would be fine, like he already knew what was about to happen. He shifted slightly.

"I should go now" he said reluctantly. He didn't want to, but it was the wisest thing not to piss off her aunt even more. Sebastian nodded, placing a chaste kiss in his mouth as a temporal goodbye, and saw him get away without more words. The silence expressed more than he could ever say.

However, just before he got out of sight, he remembered something important.

"Ciel!" he called him. At a certain distance, said youth turned round, watching Sebastian walking towards him.

"What is it?"

"I almost forget. I've got something for you" he informed, searching in his pocket for the box that held his ring. However, before he could show it to him, Ciel stopped him.

"Give it to me later. The next time we meet. It's an order."

Sebastian smiled with irony. "You know I'm not really your butler, do you?"

"Shh. Just say it" Ciel commanded with a scowl. The truth was that he was dying to know what was what he wanted to give him, but a part of himself was still afraid to lose Sebastian, even though he knew he was being irrational. But, if Sebastian didn't give him what he wanted to give him at that occasion, they would have an excuse to meet some other time, despite it wasn't needed.

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian pleased him, kneeling down on one knee and holding his hand to place a sweet kiss in his knuckles. Ciel felt like his face turned into a neon sign due to the embarrassment he felt.

"Goodbye!" he said shyly, turning round and going back from where he came. Sebastian chuckled once more, but once Ciel was lost in the midst of darkness and the distance, his expression turned serious.

"I'll see you soon" he swore in a low voice.

* * *

><p>It had been months.<p>

Ciel was taller and his features were starting to lose that lasting childish air that characterized them. However, realizing that his gaze hadn't changed at all made Sebastian grin.

"You grew up. Your legs are longer" he pointed out, recalling the moment when he was penetrating Ciel and said teen had easily embraced his hips to draw him closer.

"Hm. Is that so?" he murmured, still tired due to the recent activity, rolling over to look at the black-haired man in the eyes. "I wonder what aunt Anne will say when she notices I sneaked out."

"About that... Maybe you should spend tomorrow with her, don't you think? It's an special day."

"Pff. What for? I don't want to spend my birthday surrounded by people I barely know. I'd rather be with you" he admitted, pink cheeks. "After that she can kick me out of the house if she wants to... I don't care; I'll be an adult already. I can come here."

Sebastian sighed, knowing how stubborn Ciel could be and that after all, it was partly his fault for giving him those ideas of moving out together when he turned eighteen. It wasn't like he minded; on the contrary, his daily presence would make him happier; but he could also imagine Anne's wasted effort by organizing a big party and for the birthday boy not even showing up.

But he didn't blame Ciel. If he were him, the damned celebration would be torture. Having to talk with strangers who barely care about you wasn't precisely a fun way to spend your birthday.

"Fine" he gave up. "Your aunt already hates me, anyway."

Ciel giggled, but then went serious, almost sad. "And she'll hate me even more than you after tomorrow."

"That's not possible" Sebastian comforted him, giving a gentle squeeze to his hand to ease his concern. "You're like her son. She just wants the best for you."

"The best for me, huh? You may be right" Ciel repeated, slurring the words sleepily. "But that's something I'll choose for me."

Sebastian didn't comment anything else knowing he was right about that, and he just gave him a goodnight kiss in view of how tired Ciel was.

"Rest. Tomorrow is a special day."

Between yawns, Ciel nodded and susurrated Sebastian's name, before falling completely in a deep slumber.

The other male smiled sweetly and hugged him tighter, inhaling his scent and feeling his skin against his own. He closed his eyes to sleep, when some noises from the outside impeded him to. He frowned and got up the bed, covering the asleep youth with the sheets so he wouldn't be cold. He put on some boxers and the first shirt he found, willing to investigate what was going on.

The first thing he did was looking through the window, and that was enough to find out the cause of the noise: down there was Grell, who climbed fastly and shrewdly with his scythe until he reached Sebastian's dormitory.

"Oh! My dear Sebas-chan, long time no see!"

"Shh" he silenced him when he saw Ciel rolling around in the bed, luckily he didn't wake up. "What do you want now, Grell?"

"How mean! And here I am coming to see you, like Romeo and Juliet, when you should be the one who visits me! A Juliet who has to go and see his Romeo, ha!" he reproached him, hurt. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What about William?"

The redhead blushed profusely, and his mind seemed to wander again. "Oh, my lovely Will..."

"I could call him and ask him to pick you up here" Sebastian answered with a poisonous smile.

"No!" the other male panicked. "Will would get mad at me if he knows I came here..."

"Then tell me, Grell," he insisted; "why are you here?"

For a moment it looked as if the shinigami was about to start with another of his tantrums, yet he restrained himself and a somewhat scary smile tugged at his lips. "Oh, I just came to make you an important warning, since I think you should hear this, honey."

Sebastian blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the hell Grell was going to tell him now. The shinigami knew too much for his liking.

"What do you mean?"

Grell's smile widened, showing his shiny and sharp teeth.

"You will die tomorrow, Sebastian Michaelis."


	9. Chapter 9: Uncertainty

**Chapter 9. Uncertainty**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"¡Ouch!" Grell exclaimed when he felt Sebastian's hand squeezing his arm with a little more strength than necessary. "Be kind to me Sebas-chan... I'm delicate like a beautiful red flower-"

"No, this can't be true... Grell, you wouldn't do this to me, would you?"

"Unfortunately, dear, this isn't my decision."

Sebastian let the shinigami go, who rubbed his arm to relieve the pain. The mysterious smile had vanished from his face and now he was only observing the raven-haired male who didn't seem to know how to handle the news.

"Why?" he inquired, evidently furious. "I don't understand. When I finally have the chance to correct my mistakes, they take it away from me so easily like that? How, Grell? Why?"

Grell gave him a serious look. It was rare to see Sebastian so mad, and truth was it scared him a little.

"You're not a demon anymore, Sebas-chan. You're a human, and this day had to come sooner or later. I wish I could tell you more, but I'm not allowed to..."

Sebastian smirked. "No, Grell. This isn't over. This can't be over yet, you'll see."

"Oh..." Grell moaned lowly, and the corners of his lips raised. "Maybe, just maybe… Are you saying you're defying death?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders in a conceited gesture. "Yes, I am."

Grell beamed, grabbing his arm flirtatiously. "This is why I like you, you never stop surprising me. And now... A kiss?"

The adult pushed him away from his face rudely. "You're disgusting."

"Hmm.. I hope I'll see you soon, Sebas-chan."

Grell threw him a kiss, and before Sebastian could respond, he had already gotten away in the blink of an eye. Sebastian clenched his fists angrily. However, his rage became uncertainty when he turned around and saw Ciel's peaceful expression as he slept. He couldn't leave him, Ciel needed him and he couldn't break his promise again. He really was willing to do everything just to hold on to life. After all, he had already survived death once, right? It was obvious he wasn't a normal human being, and he couldn't die so easily.

He snuggled up against Ciel, trying not to think anymore. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was somewhat uneasy to know that it could be his last day with him. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and tried to get some sleep, though he knew that'd be impossible.

* * *

><p>The brightness of the day and the intense smell of food were the things that woke up Ciel. He opened his eyes with a low protest and sat up in the bed. The first thing he noticed was the table standing next to him, full of different and good-looking dishes. His stomach growled, revealing his hunger.<p>

A soft laugh made him look to the front. Leaning against the door frame was Sebastian; arms folded, staring at him with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Did you cook all of these?" Ciel asked incredulously, watching the colorful breakfast but specially the chocolate cake waiting for him.

Sebastian shrugged and walked towards him. "Who else?" he said leaning forward and capturing Ciel's lips in a slow kiss. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you" he answered sincerely. It had been a long while since days like that one didn't feel special, but then again, Sebastian had changed everything. He scrutinized his face thoroughly: his gaze was breathtaking as always, yet there was something different about him. Notorious bags under his eyes stained the perfect white of his skin.

"Did you have a bad sleep?"

That question caught Sebastian off-guard. His smile vanished.

"I had a little trouble sleeping, but don't worry about that. Eat your breakfast" he ordered, trying to change the subject. Ciel frowned, ignoring the runaround.

"Since when the butler orders the master?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, yet he felt relieved that Ciel didn't go into the subject in depth. "Idiot. I'm not your butler."

"Hm. I know, but it's funnier to act like you are" he replied with a playful smile. Sebastian mirrored the gesture, and sat next to him to enjoy the food.

Once they finished having breakfast in bed, the older male excused himself to leave the used dishes in the kitchen while Ciel got prepared for a shower.

He went downstairs deftly but carefully at the same time, willing to avoid every sort of unnecessary risk. Despite that he wanted with all his hope not to believe in Grell's premonition, the thought didn't leave his mind any minute.

He wet the dishes and he was struggling between washing them now or leave them for later and enjoy Ciel's company when the phone interrupted his hesitation. Before picking it up he glanced at the caller ID. He was a little surprised when he recognized that number and he even thought about not answering to save himself some troubles, but a voice in his head told him to take the call.

With a sigh, he greeted:

"Hello, Anne."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Ciel questioned, already naked and unashamed when Sebastian entered the bathroom. He had heard the phone ringing and he had thought that the call could be for him.<p>

"No one important" Sebastian lied. He didn't want to bother the younger male with matters that could be discussed later, not to mention during such a special day. Ciel didn't respond, playing it down.

Then, the adult eyed his porcelain body. It was a sight that, even though he knew from memory, he never got tired of seeing it over and over. He licked his lips.

"Do you want me to help you shower?"

The sapphires lighted up with a rogue gleam.

"That sounds like a nice idea. Let me help you too" Ciel answered as he got closer to Sebastian and started to undress him, whilst his hands ran through his lover's body but his eyes never left his. When they were both naked, Sebastian turned on the faucet and took Ciel's hand, guiding him under the warm water. He put him gently against the wall, trapping him between his arms; and their lips met: they were soft, warm and fervent. Little by little they deepened the kiss, breaking it only to breathe.

There were no words. They did it there; with the sound of the water mixing with their moans and breathings, the steam surrounding them, the smell of the shampoo. Sebastian took his time, delighting himself with Ciel's body, knowing it, memorizing it like it was their first time. He touched every space of available skin, he kissed it, he bit it with tenderness, almost melancholically.

Ciel noticed the change in his lover's style, but he blamed it on the fact that people tended to act differently during 'special' days such as that one. He didn't understand why, but didn't say anything, fearing to ruin the occasion.

That morning they made love slowly but passionately, until they were both exhausted.

* * *

><p>"What would you like to do?" Sebastian asked the younger male, opening the car door for him. Ciel got out and looked right and left, trying to see if anyone was looking at them. People bustled around not paying attention, and the blue-eyed youth thanked for the stupid hats and sunglasses they were wearing. They were subtle costumes, but at least they worked.<p>

"Don't know."

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Would you like to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry. Let's just... Walk" he told him, fixing his beret and holding his hand firmly. The simple fact of spending a normal day with Sebastian was more than enough, he needn't anything else.

The adult gave his hand a soft squeeze, and they walked with no fear or haste through the streets of London, talking about unimportant stuff. At that part of the day, Sebastian had already forgotten about Grell's warning. It didn't seem like something was going to happen, and he felt good and healthy for the cause to be a sickness.

The city center was full of people at that hour. The sun was shining in the sky, something unusual for the season, but the wind was cold. Sebastian and Ciel struggled a little to move through the crowd, still they were having a nice time. On a certain occasion, an auburn girl ran into Ciel, making both of them to fall to the ground.

"Pardon me" the young man mumbled, helping her to stand up and taking Sebastian's hand again.

"Oh, don't worry" she said, shaking off her dress a little and raising her eyes, smiling at the stranger.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel exclaimed. She was wearing a wig so she wouldn't be recognized, but when he saw her green eyes there was no doubt it was her. Her eyes widened.

"Ciel" she recognized him, and then she looked at his companion, realizing it was Sebastian... And she looked at their hands. They were _holding_ hands.

"Ciel" she pronounced again, tears blurring her vision. She hadn't seen him in a while, but that didn't mean her feelings for him had changed at all. Ciel noticed this, and immediately he let go of the black-haired man's hand.

"I-It's not what you think" he denied uselessly.

Elizabeth tried to hold herself back not to cause a scene, but her emotions were too strong. She couldn't help starting to cry uncontrollably, and, ashamed, she turned around and ran away.

"Lizzy!" Ciel shouted, not caring if people turned to look at them. He forgot about Sebastian and went looking for the girl, who was already lost in the midst of the sea of people.

"Ciel! Wait!" Sebastian uttered, following him.

The younger male made his way through the people. He apologized repeatedly for his rudeness yet he never stopped walking, trying not to lose sight of Elizabeth's auburn head and every once in a while exclaiming her name hoping she'd turn around. Behind him there was Sebastian, following him close but not enough to stop him.

Then, it happened.

"Ciel!"

Said youth, having lost sight of Lizzy completely, had crossed the street carelessly, not looking if there was a car coming or not. Sebastian's voice made him react, but it was already too late.

Horrified, he stared at the car approaching him, and he closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't see the moment it crashed into his body. He heard the noise of the wheels screeching in the concrete, in a vain attempt for the vehicle to stop. He also heard the commotion of the people, especially Sebastian screaming his name desperately, and he felt sorry that he'd have to presence the traumatic scene. It was then when he felt a weight over his body, followed by an impulse tossing him far away.

He fell with a thud on the pavement. Oddly, he didn't feel half the pain he was expecting. That scared him. Maybe his body was already so destroyed it wasn't even able to register the pain anymore.

"Call an ambulance!" he heard a cry, somewhat distant, coming from someone between the people.

He didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid to see how much damage the accident had caused to his body, but he knew he'd have to see sooner or later. Plucking up courage, he dared to look.

What he saw surprised him: he was perfectly fine, lying on the corner of the sidewalk. The noisy crowd wasn't gathered around him but at his left side, practically ignoring him.

He couldn't help feeling relief, but the sensation went as soon as it came: if he wasn't the injured one, then it must have been someone else, and there was absolutely no sign of...

"Sebastian!" a frightened Ciel exclaimed, springing to his feet. His body protested a little, but he ignored it. There were more important matters at the time.

He made his way through the crowd, and when he reached its core his heart skipped a beat by seeing Sebastian's battered body, half crushed by the automobile. His stomach turned from the intense smell of blood and he fell to his knees, comprehending what had happened: Sebastian had managed to push him to the other side of the street just in time, sacrificing himself instead to save him.

Ciel moved as close as he could to him. The other people were already starting to move, looking for help, but the two lovers ignored them.

"Sebastian" Ciel murmured fearing the worst, his voice broken. Both were resting on a crimsoon pool, and Ciel couldn't believe that so much blood could be from just one person. "Sebastian, you idiot, you shouldn't have done that.."

Said man blinked slowly, trying to open his eyes no matter how much it cost him. He did, and a weak smile tugged at his lips when he confirmed Ciel was safe. The teenager felt a pang of happiness when he saw Sebastian was still alive, but his fear to lose him increased.

"C-Ciel" the man coughed with trouble, almost choking in his own blood.

Ciel's blue eyes were shining more than ever due to the tears that started to build up in them, and they inevitably began falling down his cheeks.

The adult shook his head slightly, he could barely move. The pain was overwhelming, breathing was becoming an extremely difficult task... He wanted to raise a hand to wipe away Ciel's tears, but he didn't feel his arms. He didn't feel his body, he didn't feel anything but pain. Cold. Pain.

"Don't cry" he pleaded. He didn't want to remember him like that. Apparently, Grell had been right. Sebastian would die.

Strangely, he didn't regret it. If his death was caused because he saved Ciel, then everything was worth it.

"N-No.. You have to live, Sebastian.. You'll be fine. W-We'll be fine, right?" Ciel implored. This couldn't be happening, not that day, not at that moment. Sebastian... Sebastian had to be fine, he had to survive this... They had gone through so many problems, and when they finally could have some peace...

"There's something.. I want to.. Give you" Sebastian interrupted him. He spoke slowly, quietly. "In my pocket.."

"No!" the younger male shouted, grabbing his shirt collar. "You'll give it to me later, as we always do, when you're better..."

"Ciel... My pocket" he insisted, knowing there wasn't much time left. He had postponed the delivery of the ring, but now it was his last will. He knew that even if the ambulance arrived soon, he'd probably be dead by then from blood loss already. How ironic, humans could be so weak...

"Sebastian" Ciel repeated once more with a hight-pitched voice and a lump in his throat. When he saw the determination in his eyes despite his condition, he had to obey. With difficulty, he took out of the pocket a little box which perfect wrapping was now almost destroyed and soaked with blood, yet the present was still safe within it. Ciel looked at it, but he didn't open it at that moment.

"Happy birthday."

"Don't leave me, please, don't leave me.. You promised it, Sebastian" the youngster begged between sobs, burying his face in his chest, not caring if the crimson liquid stained him. He hugged him with all his strength, squeezing the little box in his hand so tightly it hurt.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian apologized once more. He had failed him again. He had broken his promise again. Again, as always, he was leaving him on his own... Why? Why did life have to be so cruel? Why did everything have to end so soon?

And then, he understood. All that time, he had sworn he would stand by Ciel's side for his sake, to protect him, when actually he had done it for himself. Because Ciel would move on as he'd already done before, but Sebastian would die once again with the knowledge that he had let him down. Until the end, he'd been an egoist. He hadn't changed one bit.

And even so, he felt happy for the times they had shared together, no matter how simple they had been. The only thing he'd missed was more time, but that wasn't possible anymore. At least he had attained to be closer to Ciel, he had made the most of every instant and until the end, he saved him. So everything would be fine. It had to be, right?

Ciel got up, alarmed when he noticed how slow Sebastian's heartbeat was getting. Terrified, he moved away the tresses of hair from his face, gazing at his eyes for the last time.

"No, Sebastian, no.. NO!" he exclaimed beside himself, shaking him. Several people was needed to stop him, because he had lost control completely. His pitiful screams sounded through the entire street, and his painful expression was simply heart-breaking. And no matter how much they tried, they couldn't move him away from Sebastian's almost lifeless body.

"Ciel" he smiled again, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The silence was so intense it was scary. Just a few things ruined it: the blonde girl's footsteps on the grass as she walked, the whistling of the freezing wind forecasting a snowfall, and the crying of the few people left.<p>

Elizabeth hated funerals. She hated to see the people she loved suffering, she hated dressing in black, she hated crying. But that day, the funeral was a thousand times more painful, because the one who had died was terribly important to the person she wanted to see smiling and loved the most.

Almost everyone was gone. Sebastian had been buried and Ciel had thrown a white rose to his grave without saying a thing. The horrible weather had also made most of the people leave as soon as the funeral had ended.

The blonde took Ciel's hand, and he turned around immediately. There were no signs of tears or crying in his face, but his eyes showed deep sadness.

"It was my fault" she admitted.

He gave a hint of a smile, but Lizzy knew he was faking it.

"It wasn't anyone's fault."

_...But mine_, he completed in his mind, yet he continued playing kind. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and with his other hand he patted her head a few times. "It was an accident. These things happen."

Lizzy couldn't hold herself back anymore and she burst into tears, hugging Ciel with all her strength. Every once in a while she muttered an apology. She had never intended to hurt him.

"Shh... It's ok..."

A while passed like that. Ciel comforting Elizabeth, even though maybe he was the one who needed the comfort. Finally, when the blonde let him go, she didn't find a slight trace of rancor in the young man's face.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" she apologized again between hiccups. He only nodded, the same ghost of smile never leaving his face.

"Lizzy.. I'd like to be alone for a while" he asked then. She understood.

"But Ciel.. Will you be all right?"

He stared at her with tenderness. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

He gave her a wide smile, the best one he could fake. She returned the feigned gesture. "Ok. Goodbye, Ciel" she responded as she got away, only wishing that what he just told her wasn't a lie. No sooner was she gone, Madame Red approached his nephew.

"Ciel" she whispered, resting a hand over his shoulder. Perhaps they weren't exactly in the best terms, but this tragedy had united them again, at least for now. Ciel had looked for shelter in her house after the accident and she had taken care of the funeral. She was worried for the welfare of his nephew, or rather most like a son whom she couldn't bear to see suffer.

"Aunt Anne" he said weakly. "I need to be alone, please."

The redhead sighed, letting her hand fall to her side. "I'll be waiting for you in the car then. Take your time."

"Yeah. Thank you" he answered, not turning around and staring blankly at the grave.

The woman nodded albeit she knew he didn't see her, and she went to the car. She was concerned, and the truth was Sebastian's death had affected her too, if only just a little. After all, he wasn't such a bad guy, or at least that was how she preferred to remember him.

Her mind began to wander and she recalled the last conversation they had had the same morning of the day he died:

...

_"Hello, Anne."_

_"You!" she spat with poison. "How dare you? After everything you've done, you dare to insult me even more? And there's no point in denying it, because I know Ciel is with you! Why, Sebastian? Why do you do this to me?"_

_"Anne," he replied after making sure she wasn't going to keep talking and he remained calmed every moment; "Ciel is fine. Relax."_

_"How can you ask me to relax? You snatched him from me, you laughed in my face.. If you dare to hurt him, I swear I'll.."_

_"Don't worry about that," he cut her off; "I'll never hurt him. Anne, I know how much you love Ciel. I know you're doing this only to protect him, but he isn't a kid anymore. He can make his own decisions now, and you should respect that. You only want him to be happy, am I right?"_

_But she couldn't answer anymore due to the big lump in her throat impeding her to. A strong woman like her rarely cried, but this time she couldn't help it. She was crying silently, because she couldn't let him hear._

_"Then.." the man answered, taking the silence as an affirmative. At least she hadn't hung up on him. "I only ask you to trust me. Ciel is fine, he's happy. Please, don't take him away from me, not because of me, but for his own sake. I know you have all the right to think I'm not the best for him, but I'll try my best to be. If you let me, I promise you I'll never leave him. Because I love him, Anne, and I would never forgive myself if I betrayed him."_

_There was no sign of hesitation in Sebastian's voice, and his words had overly commoved Madame Red. So, for Ciel's sake, and for everyone's sake, she decided she wouldn't fight anymore. She could only hope that Ciel would be able to understand that until that very moment, everything she'd done was for him._

_"Sebastian."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Tell Ciel that I wish him a happy birthday and that I love him. Also tell him that my door is always open for him. Please" she implored, silently wiping away the tears on the other side of the line._

_Sebastian nodded respectfully, despite that he knew she couldn't see him. "Sure. I'll tell him."_

_Now she was the one to nod, and, hurt, she hang up the phone._

...

Angelina let out an audible sigh. _You're a liar, Sebastian. You said you'd never hurt him_; she thought, saddened.

"Madame.. Are you all right?" the chauffeur asked attentively. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm all right. Thank you for your concern."

Just then, Ciel arrived and got in the car. His aunt realized that it didn't seem like he had cried in that period of time, and that worried her even more. Ciel hadn't cried since the accident, and the fact that he was restraining himself couldn't be good for him.

"Ciel-"

"Let's go home" was the only thing he said. She glanced at the chauffeur, nodding. Silence reigned in the vehicle as it moved. When they arrived, both got out the car and entered the house in that same silence, until Anne dared to break it:

"Do you want something to eat?"

Ciel shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

She looked at him with compassionate eyes, but he averted her gaze. Just before she could offer him anything else, the youth announced:

"I'll be in my room."

She was going to stop him, but she didn't. Maybe that was what he needed. Being alone, in a place where he felt comfortable. Maybe that would be good for him...

"Ok. If you need something, just let me know."

Ciel didn't reply. He went upstairs, entered his room and closed the door. He turned the lights off, and he even had the fortitude to undress himself and put some pajamas on, despite how tired he felt. He just wanted to close his eyes and forget about everything.

He threw himself at the bed and looked at the gray sky through the window. It was then when he let the pain overwhelm him and he allowed himself to think of Sebastian and everything they went through, even if the memories tortured him. And then, only then, he burst into tears until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is sad! And I'm sorry I killed our dear Sebastian, but anyways, this isn't over yet.


	10. Chapter 10:Pain,broken promises&reunions

**Chapter 10. Pain, broken promises and reunions**

* * *

><p>If Sebastian's death had been a nightmare, the time after it was hell itself for Ciel: the news of the young actor deceased in an accident were on the TV, on the internet, on the newspapers, everywhere. Besides, some of the people who had witnessed the mischance had spoken and confirmed the media about the close relationship between Ciel and Sebastian.<p>

Ciel had found it unbelievable. How could people be so insensitive and take advantage of such a terrible event to make a scandal out of it? It was like they were delighting in his disgrace. And even worst was the paparazzi's harassment outside his house and everywhere trying to find out more about the matter.

Sure, it's well said that all publicity is good publicity. Due to his new popularity, just like so many people had criticized him, he had also won more fans and received new job offers, yet he rejected them all. After all, he had only started acting to get close to Sebastian, what was the point of it now that he wasn't there anymore?

But no matter how annoying it was, time was still passing. The initial hysteria calmed down just as it had started. With no more new rumors and gossip about them, Sebastian and Ciel's story fell into oblivion after a while.

Nonetheless, Ciel's confinement in home didn't end up with that. Time could still be passing, but the wound was still fresh.

For Madame Red was like living a déjà vu. When Ciel's parents had died and she'd taken care of the youngster, she'd never forgotten the empty and cold look the boy gave her without saying a word. That look was etched in her memory, and just recalling it caused her pain. And now there was it again, that sad and distant gaze.

Apparently, Ciel looked fine; however, for those who knew him well his melancholic mood was evident. He had turned into a completely antisocial and quiet person, apathetic under any circumstance. Some acquaintances from the cast visited him every once in a while to make sure he was better: especially Elizabeth, but also Soma and Agni, Finny, Bard and Mey-rin, and some others had gone to visit him. Ciel received them only because he didn't want to be impolite, but he didn't want their pity.

His days passed in the middle of a blur, but his nights were completely unbearable. Sometimes he had nightmares, other nights he just couldn't sleep. The nightmares were always about that day and how useless he had been to avoid Sebastian's death.

Occasionally he woke up with a scream which he stifled with his pillow not to wake up her aunt. But most of the times he just woke up in the middle of a silent crying and with his heart still pounding in his ears.

Everything had become a painful routine: nightmares, insomnia, unwanted visitors, long confinements in his room, her aunt's compassionate glances and vain attempts to make conversation. Ciel knew she was trying for him to open up little by little and vent his feelings out. But he hated it, he loathed people pitying him and he hated the pressure to talk and release his emotions. It wouldn't work like that, he had promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore, because crying was weakness.

Those awkward days turned into weeks and then into moths, and there was a point where Angelina couldn't stand it anymore. So one day after one of their silent meals, when Ciel had finished and tried to go to his room again, Anne stopped him, grabbing him by his shoulder.

"It's been six months, Ciel."

Suddenly, the comment made his blood boil in his veins. Honestly, what was she trying to achieve with that? Grinding his teeth, he turned around.

"And what's your point?"

The redhead scowled and her expression hardened. "My point is that you can't spend your whole life like this, you can't live with this pain inside you forever,-"

"Ha" his nephew interrupted her with a sarcastic laugh. Anne was shocked by his reaction, had the young man just smirked…?

No; after thinking about it she understood that gesture couldn't have been a smirk, but just another disdainful grimace.

"Can't I?" he continued. "I've lived like this all my life. Loneliness, suffering.. I've dealt with it since for as long as I can remember, aunt Anne. Haven't you noticed? This hatred, this pain lives in me and it's the only thing I have to remember the people I've loved the most. And I'm not letting it go, never, you see? It's something people will never understand."

Raising an eyebrow and shaken by a sudden anger caused by Ciel's words, Anne opened her mouth to speak, realizing she had to make him react one way or another so he could see the mistake he was making:

"And do you think I don't understand? What am I supposed not to understand? How it feels when you lose someone you love? How it is to be lonely? How it feels when they take away everything you've always wanted?"

"Well you're wrong. Ciel, you may be a mature boy for your age, but in the end you're just that, a boy. The one who doesn't understand is you. Don't you see? There are times when you think that things couldn't get better, and suddenly something happens and you lose everything. And when you finally think you've moved on and you're happy again, another problem shows up and leaves you where you started. It is a circle. Such things as complete happiness don't exist" she said bitterly, pondering about her own life; still, she was somewhat satisfied that she'd managed to capture the teen's attention, and she kept on with her speech.

"There will always be a new problem, a new injustice, a new ordeal. You have to move on no matter how much it hurts. Not all the people can do it, but you? I expected more from you. I've seen you doing it once, and I thought you'd have enough strength to do it again... I know the pain has become a part of you, and it will always be. Then accept it. Accept it, and little by little it will be easier to deal with it. Time doesn't heal all wounds, but it gives you the strength to live with them. Think about it, Ciel."

Having nothing else to say, the redhead woman went to her room and slammed the door.

Ciel remained static for a while, left wordless by her aunt's passionate speech. And then he realized she was right.

Sebastian was dead.

Vincent and Rachel were too.

Suddenly he felt embarrassed for his impassivity. And he realized that he wouldn't be able of moving on until he accepted that neither his parents nor Sebastian were coming back and that he'd been alone from the very beginning, and it would never change. That was his destiny, and he had to face it. So he would, but first, he had to leave that stage behind him. Yet in order to do it, he had to say goodbye to someone.

He went up to his room and put on some nice clothes. When he finished he went downstairs and out of the manor. He didn't even bother to call the chauffeur or announce he was going out. He decided he'd walk to have some time alone with his thoughts.

In her bedroom, Angelina smiled when she heard the slam of the door when it closed.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, dying the clouds a beautiful orange color. There was a cool, night breeze blowing which was making the grass sway calmly.<p>

The cemetery was empty that day and at that time. Ciel walked between the uniform and white tombstones until he reached the one he was looking for.

He fell to the ground, letting out a weary pant as he threw a red rose he'd bought his way there.

Melancholically, he stroked the letters that spelled the name of the person he had missed so much. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away fiercely with his little fingers.

The stone of his ring shimmered with the last of the sunlight. It was the gift Sebastian had given him before he died.

Little after the accident and the burial had happened, Ciel had opened the tiny box and found that surprise. His first reaction had been complete astonishment. He didn't understand how Sebastian could've reminded something so important, let alone how he would have gotten it. And the worst of all was that Ciel couldn't ask him or thank him anymore. However, he was sure Sebastian must had gone through much trouble to find such important treasure.

Of course, as soon as his shock faded, he had put on the real ring in his left thumb. That night, Ciel cried a little with happiness, but mostly with sadness. He understood then why Sebastian had insisted so much about giving it to him. He knew what it meant, he knew it reminded him of his parents. And then the ring became even more especial, because it reminded him of Sebastian as well.

Nevertheless, his affection for the present soon faded. Because that same night he opened it and by sleeping without taking it off, Ciel had the most horrible and vivid nightmare during those six months.

He still recalled that night clearly, as well the sensations that had invaded him: it was like when he had asthma attacks, there was an oppression in his chest that impeded him to breathe. Ciel felt like he was drowning in his nightmares, and the worst of it was that even when he knew he was dreaming, an abnormal force didn't let him open his eyes.

It was then when he had realized that what he was watching wasn't precisely a dream, but it wasn't the reality either. At least not his current reality, because he knew that what he was watching was true, albeit he had the certainty that it had occurred a really long while ago.

That night, Ciel had remembered his previous life with Sebastian, and the way the latter had left him and Ciel had to manage to live on his own.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he sat up in the bed with a scream that tore out his throat and he couldn't restrain. After that, he had curled up in the bed and had began to analyze his dreams –well, memories– again and tried to make sense of them. But nothing mattered except for the fact that Sebastian had betrayed him.

He still remembered the gasps that had escaped from his dry mouth due to the great emotion that tormented him. So many commotions caused him an actual asthma attack, and he also remembered the horrified look Madame Red gave him when she entered his room and found her nephew in such a deplorable state. She was worried, for it had been years since Ciel's illness was controlled, and she searched for his inhalator frenetically. They managed to control the attack, yet his aunt was still scared. She'd tried asking millions of questions so the teen would tell her whatever was what had altered him so much. But Ciel refused to give her details and, arguing that he was very tired and that it had only been an ordinary nightmare, he threw her out of his room.

As soon as the displeased woman left, the youth ran his hand through his forehead pearled with sweat, and then through his wet cheeks. His eyes were flooded with tears.

He hadn't been capable of holding himself anymore, and he let out the new pain that flooded him.

_"Why does it always have to be like this? Why can't I be the one who dies first for a change, so I don't have to endure all of this?"_, he thought that once.

He hid his face in his hands, and his sadness soon became ire. He took off the ring and threw it at the wall with all his strength. What he had thought as the most precious gift in the world at the beginning was now nothing but a cruel joke. He didn't want any memory anymore.

And even so, as soon as the ring had collided against the wall with a low metallic sound, Ciel had ran to pick it up. It seemed that he hadn't tossed it with so much strength as he had thought, because luckily it was in perfect conditions.

He had taken in between his trembling hands and put it in his finger again. No matter how painful it was, the truth was that he didn't want to forget. Because despite everything, despite the secrets and the broken promises, Ciel still loved Sebastian.

Since then, every time he looked at the piece of jewelry Ciel felt deep anger; yet he was incapable of taking it off except to sleep and shower himself.

And until that day there it remained, shining intensely, embracing his finger.

Seized with a new fit of rage, Ciel took it off and tossed it against Sebastian's tombstone. He had so many unanswered questions, so many things to protest against him. The feelings buried in his chest started to come to the surface again.

"Sebastian" he spat in a resentful, low voice. Then he stood up.

"Sebastian" he repeated. "Sebastian, you're a monster. You're a cruel demon."

"I offered you my soul and you promised you'd stay with me until the end. All the time it seemed like you were counting the days till that moment, but when it came... You just abandoned me like that.. And I…"

Ciel took a deep breath, trying for his voice not to break.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? You left me alone and forced me to keep living like that… And you know what? I always hoped that someday you'd come back, but I was wrong. Do you have any idea of what is like to die alone, old and sick, spending your last hours just wondering what's going to happen next? It was torture, Sebastian. I couldn't stop thinking if I'd see you again, or if heaven and hell really existed, because I knew my soul was damned. You never took it, but I sacrificed it for you. It is a mortal sin, don't you think so?"

"But that doesn't matter anymore, because I can't remember anything after that. And then we meet again here, and you knew... You knew everything, probably from the first time we met, and you never said a word. Why? I need to know. Didn't I tell you how much I hate lies? Was it just a game for you? You just came back to torture me again, didn't you? That's the only thing you do. Human or demon, you're a despicable creature. And you know the worst? I believed you. I believed in your promises again, not knowing anything. I fell into the trap. And you left me again. And what hurts me the most is that even so, if you came back..."

Ciel stopped for a minute, unable to finish the sentence due to his sobs. And then he went on, recovering just a little, but still in a broken voice:

"But you never will, will you? It's part of that game of yours. And you know what? I'll move on, Sebastian. It's the only thing I have left, moving on. I will never stop advancing until the end comes. I won't look back anymore. I wonder what you must be thinking right now. You're listening down there, aren't you?" he uttered with a maniacal smile, giving a few stamps to the ground. "Well I hope you suffer. I hope agony consumes you, like it does to me. I hope you pay for everything you've done. After all... I will see you again someday, I guess. There's no place left for but hell, am I right? My soul has always been damned, that's always been my fate. What would you say to that, Sebastian? What would you say if you saw me right now? Would you comfort me? Would you lie? Would you tell me the truth?"

"Easy, Young Master. I would say anything that pleases you."

The teenager was left speechless. For a moment he'd swear he had heard Sebastian's voice behind him. Yet that couldn't be true, for it must be his imagination playing some kind of sick joke on him; because even if Sebastian returned, he wouldn't say something like that… Not this time, right?

Still, he turned around to make sure it was true. His heart stopped beating when he saw him there, standing in front of him, but there was something different about him: he was all dressed in black, as if he were still his servant. And his eyes that once used to be mischievous and enigmatic were nothing but glacial now.

"Sebastian" Ciel repeated unwillingly, seized with shock. The black haired male didn't even move.

With a heavy breath, Ciel moved towards the stranger, because now that was the only thing he was, a stranger.

Astonished, he placed his hand on Sebastian's chest and then let it fall, just to confirm that presence wasn't a product of his imagination. And yet…

"How?" the question left his lips involuntarily. There was no way Sebastian could come back, unless...

And then, to confirm his suspicions, the older male's eyes switched from its habitual crimson color to a bright pink, and his round pupils became just a thin line. But in a matter of seconds, they went back to normal.

Ciel stepped back, suddenly frightened. It was then when he understood everything.

"Demon."

The raven haired male moved forward to get close to him. There was no change in his serious expression as he put his hands on Ciel's cheek's, and it was then when the young man realized that although Sebastian was dressed as a butler, his attire was incomplete since he had no gloves on. And of course he noticed his black nails and the seal of the contract resting in his left hand.

His heart raced and his stomach turned from pure anxiety.

Sebastian took his face in his hands and observed it meticulously. Ciel had grown up a bit since the last time he'd saw him, and eyes had changed too. They still expressed that determination so typical of him, however, there was an immense rancor in them too. And Sebastian knew why.

When Ciel noticed that the other man wasn't even trying to fake an apology, the resentment and pain took over him, eclipsing his nervousness. He rudely moved away Sebastian's hands and grasped him from his suit, transforming those emotions into anger.

"Why, Sebastian?"

For a minute, Sebastian's impassive façade faded at Ciel's words, which were simple but filled with emotion; and there was a glimpse of regret in his scarlet eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean, Young Master" he faked.

That answer was the last straw. Ciel's hand slapped against the demon's cheek, leaving him static. The younger male was trembling intensely, and he grasped him again from his clothes.

"I'm not your 'Young Master'! I'm Ciel, just Ciel! And don't lie to me, Sebastian! Sebastian…"

As he was saying those words, his voice gradually turned into a low whisper choked with emotion. And now the defenseless boy was hiding in Sebastian's chest, shivering with ire and sadness. His head was low and his fists were clenched in the fabric of the suit. It looked as if his thin body wouldn't resist much more and it'd break any moment.

The adult was bewildered at the intense reaction. His clothes felt dry, which told him that Ciel wasn't crying –yet–, nevertheless, seeing him in such a state was heartbreaking.

He placed a hand in his back to give him some silent comfort. It worked: slowly, the tremors calmed until the undone young man recovered his composure and raised his head, meeting his gaze with the one of the man that once was his lover.

However, it was obvious that everything had changed. Sebastian's eyes were inexpressive and mysterious, terribly cold. Ciel couldn't read them anymore.

It was then when he comprehended that nothing would be the same anymore and nothing was right, and the fact that if Sebastian had come back, he hadn't done it for love, but for other darker reasons he didn't fully understand yet.

It was like the relationship they had didn't ever exist, like everything had been just an illusion.

"Why are you here?" he finally dared to ask. A ghost of a fake smile appeared in Sebastian's lips, and vanished within a second. His 'Young Master' was still as smart as ever. Of course, it was something he could expect from Ciel Phantomhive.

"Young Master, I'm only here to finish what I started."

Ciel was about to scold him again for calling him 'Young Master', but there was something in his tone and gaze that stopped him. His heart skipped a beat, once again due to anxiety.

"What are you saying?" he asked, trying for his voice to sound confident.

The demon took Ciel's face in his hands once more, and then rested his left hand on the boy's right eye.

Soon Ciel felt an overwhelming stab of pain, and he couldn't help the scream that left his lips. Fortunately the pain went away as soon as it came, and Sebastian moved his hand away. He scrutinized the change in his master's eyes that he surely must not know anything about. Ciel's right eye had acquired a purplish color, and now the damned seal was shining intensely in his iris.

Ciel couldn't see it, but he was clever enough to understand what had happened. He swallowed and spoke in a suffocated voice:

"You renewed the contract."

Sebastian gave a distant smirk as he shook his head.

"No. The contract has always existed. Your soul has been marked with my seal from the very moment you summoned me, but since you couldn't remember it and I was a human, it was a void time. Now, I didn't come here to renew the contract, Young Master. Your wish was to take revenge on those who humiliated you, and they're already dead. Our contract has been completed for a long while. The only thing that's left, is to finish it."

Ciel was left breathless for a moment. Fearing but at the same time wanting more answers, he questioned:

"…And what does that mean?"

"It means," Sebastian paused; "that I have to take your soul."

Ciel's heart skipped another beat and his head was filled with confusing thoughts, but suddenly he comprehended that it was the only way to end up that mess despite the fear that tormented him. It was like a curse, a blind alley. Sebastian had warned him from the beginning, hadn't he? What had been sacrificed would never be returned. His soul was already lost, damned, impure. Nothing else mattered anymore, because even despite all the problems, Sebastian had granted him his wish: he'd given him his vengeance, and now it was his turn to pay his part of the deal.

And even if there was another way out, everything had changed. Sebastian's attitude was now distant, and that was tearing him apart, but he couldn't blame him. They could never be together again. So, what was the point of prolonging the agony? What was the point of trying to avoid the inevitable? It would be better to give an end to that long unfinished story.

The younger male closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Sebastian was still in front of him waiting for his answer; always serious, always solemn.

And then, Ciel plucked up courage and exhaled, finally decided.

"Fine. Do it."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

A/N: As I said, the story wasn't over:3 And Sebastian's back! But you'll have to wait to see what happens. *Sigh* I can't believe there are just two chapters left (well technically, one chapter and the epilogue) but well, I just hope you'll like the end:)


	11. Chapter 11: Game Over

**A/N: **Hi! I'd just like to say that this chapter is a little bit longer, since it's the end... Well not exactly the end, because there's the epilogue missing, which I'll try to upload next week since it's not that long. Anyways, now I shall stop talking and just enjoy the chapter XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. Game Over<strong>

* * *

><p>A ghost of smile appeared in Sebastian's face when Ciel closed his eyes. His willingness didn't surprise him anymore: he had always been like that, cold and punctual for business. After all, it hadn't been just a miracle that he'd managed to run the Funtom company and his job as the Queen's watchdog so well when his father had died. It was one of the things Sebastian found admirable about the boy, though he'd never say it out loud. And seeing him like that, and with his face still in his hands in the desolate darkness of the cemetery, he only thought of the situation with bitter irony. He'd have to remind himself the next time he'd need a soul that he shouldn't pick one so perfect, because he might make the same mistake of getting too attached once more.<p>

He couldn't help the question that seized his mind. The next time? Would there be a next time? Even after all they've went through, would he be able to start all over with another person?

Well, at least it'd have to be like that. He couldn't spend all eternity without eating just because of that _stupid_ little detail.

This time Ciel didn't rush him. He didn't get impatient. He was waiting for his death decidedly, and Sebastian knew he shouldn't prolong the moment even more. It must be torture for the poor teen, so he stopped hesitating as his lips got closer to Ciel's...

"Not so fast, demon."

"Wha-"

William's death scythe crossed the space between them so suddenly that Sebastian barely had time to push Ciel away and move away himself. In that exact second both of them interchanged surprised expressions. When the sudden motion stopped, the adult turned around to meet the inopportune visitor to shot him a glare.

"Hello, handsome!" Grell exclaimed from the distance, holding Will's arm closely. Will kept his impassive face, already used to his lover's _effusiveness_, but he still squeezed him tighter discretely.

"Sebastian" Ciel whispered raising an eyebrow, expressing a silent question. Said man sighed in annoyance as he spoke to the newcomers.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

William let go of Grell to adjust his glasses and check the book he was carrying with him. "We've come to collect Ciel Phantomhive's soul. According to the Cinematic Record, he shall die tonight."

Sebastian frowned. Ciel glanced at him and then at the couple, mirroring his expression.

"Why, we know that" he said. "But I'm afraid that issue has already been solved. If someone's going to kill me, that will Sebastian only."

The demon looked at him, astonished by his intervention in the discussion; but the young man just showed him his defiant smile.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Sebastian was about replying Ciel when William stopped him with his weapon, placing it on his chest.

"I'm not letting a leech like you interfere with my work."

Sebastian snorted, suddenly bad-humored. "Good luck with that then" he responded, moving away the scythe one more time and getting into a fiery fight with William. Both of them were doing truly well, and soon Grell ran towards them prepared to attack, making some comments about not excluding him just because he was a 'lady'. Ciel exclaimed his butler's name since the only thing he could do was watch, and that was making him really uneasy because despite that he trusted him completely, he was exceeded by number. Besides, he couldn't see clear since they moved too fast to fully understand what was happening. The only thing Ciel could distinguish were some glimpses of red, black and silver messily blending together in the darkness of the night.

"Grell!" William exclaimed giving him a quick glance as he dodged some knife Sebastian had thrown at him. The redhead male understood what he wanted to say: Will would handle the demon whilst Grell finished off the defenseless boy for good.

"Okay, honey!" he answered winking at him and deserting the battle. Sebastian looked at him in bewilderment, yet soon he understood what they planned when he saw Grell approaching Ciel with his chainsaw ready to cut him in half.

"No!"

He tried to run to where Grell was going, but William stopped him. The clippers of his weapon tightened up Sebastian's right arm, making it bleed.

"I won't let you stood in my way, I already told you."

And even so, he didn't care. With a growl, he managed to get rid of Will's grip albeit suffering a grave injury in one of his limbs. But he'd survive.

However, he discovered with horror that it was already too late, because Grell was really ahead of him and no matter how fast Sebastian ran or jumped, Grell was getting closer and closer, and Ciel was paralyzed by fear, and William was right behind him and-!

"Young Master!"

Ciel noticed a quick silhouette he couldn't distinguish, which pushed him aside and stood up in front of him, acting like a shield. The young man flew off and fell on the ground, hitting his head against a tombstone. However, he ignored the pain and sat up easily to find out who was who saved him.

There was a funereal silence, interrupted only by the agitated breathings of everyone there except for the newcomer.

Ciel recognized him immediately: he was dressed in black and had long gray hair, green eyes and scars in his face and neck. Then, the mysterious man turned around to look at Ciel, offering him a conceited smile.

"Long time no see, Earl."

"Undertaker!" Ciel exclaimed, not paying attention to the fact that he still called him by his title.

Far away there was Grell, sitting on the ground and bleeding a bit. Ciel assumed that Undertaker had attacked him with the enormous scythe he was carrying in his hand and the one he'd just used to defend him. Standing closer to them there were William and Sebastian, who had stopped fighting for a minute to look at the intruder.

"The legendary grim reaper... What are you doing here?" Will spat, offended by the fact that someone so respected as him –and supposedly retired already, too– was intervening in favor of a human. Undertaker turned his back on Ciel to talk to them.

"I heard the Earl would die tonight, and I simply had to see it. The idea of watching his Cinematic Record has always intrigued me."

"Is that your only reason to come?" Sebastian asked suspiciously. Undertaker chuckled.

"That's right. Why else would I be here? It's not a secret that the Earl's life has always interested me. Don't you believe me, butler?"

Sebastian clenched his teeth. It was obvious that he doubted his true intentions, since Undertaker was a completely enigmatic and incomprehensible individual, and Sebastian had a feeling that he was planning something else.

"No, I don't. I don't trust you. Besides, if you wanted to watch his Cinematic Record, why did you save him? It makes no sense."

"Tough I hate to say this, I agree with the demon" William admitted firmly. "To watch Ciel Phantomhive's Record, he must die first. And no one is going to stop that as long as I'm in charge of the job."

"But you defended me" the mentioned young man whispered to his savior, finally out of his initial shock and tying up the loose ends. The whole situation was crazy. "Why?"

"Easy, Earl;" Undertaker said dragging the words after another giggle. Suddenly he calmed himself and then exclaimed:

"That was because I wanted to be a part of the action!"

Before someone could even react to his words, Undertaker plunged his scythe into Ciel's abdomen with a quick, certain and profound movement. A spurt of blood came out of Ciel's mouth; and his attacker took the scythe out of his body, which was now soaked with the scarlet liquid.

Ciel's body fell with a thud on the grass, and soon a pool of blood began to expand on the ground and his clothes. Ciel heard Will and Grell's surprised expressions, and he also heard Sebastian saying –correction, shouting– something in despair, but he couldn't recognize what he said. His senses were overwhelmed with pain, impeding him to think of anything else.

Immediately, Ciel's memories began to play before all of them. The crew stopped to watch except for Sebastian, torn apart between an immense desire to attack Undertaker and his worry for Ciel. The latter ended up being stronger, and the black-haired male ran to where his master was, taking advantage of everyone else's distraction.

"Ciel!" he screamed, forgetting about formalities. After all, it was obvious that he still had feelings for him and just had tried to hide them before. But now nothing mattered except for the youngster to resist enough time.

Ciel's trance by watching his life passing in front of him was interrupted when Sebastian knelt down and held him in his arms, calling his name desperately. And the projection came to a halt.

"Sebastian" he coughed blood after blinking several times and finally coming back to reality. Then he frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Young Master" he corrected himself, realizing that Ciel hadn't noticed his inner fight to keep his composure. "What do you mean?"

"Stop wasting time and finish them off" he scolded him in a hoarse voice, glancing at the three furious reapers that were ready for a new confrontation.

"But..."

"I'll be fine" he assured. "I can't die until you take my soul, and I'll only allow you to kill me. Isn't that clear enough? Don't make me repeat my orders. Don't let them take away what's yours. Kill them now."

Sebastian couldn't help the little smirk that tugged at his lips. Despite that he was wounded, Ciel seemed determined to hold on to life. That was one of the many reasons why he found his personality completely captivating, and as long as he kept up that attitude, Sebastian was sure that Ciel would resist a little more. So he drew a hand to his chest and answered:

"Yes, my Lord."

And then he stood up to confront his enemies.

"I pity you, Sebas-chan!" Grell shouted, attacking him with his chainsaw. "Always following that brat's orders. Don't you get tired of it?"

"Of course not. That's the job of the Phantomhive butler. It's something someone as disgusting as you wouldn't understand."

"Ahh, you're so mean, Sebas-chan! I guess I'll have to teach you how to treat a lady, and punish you for your offense!"

Grell was fast and he knew how to handle his weapon well, yet his movements were perfectly evaded by Sebastian, who stopped the chainsaw with his hands and after a great effort was capable of tossing it far away, disarming one of his adversaries.

"Hey, that's not fair!" the redhead complained, still not giving up and throwing a good kick at him. But Sebastian was more agile and with a pair of leaps from tombstone to tombstone to avoid Grell and William –who had already gotten into the battle by now–, he managed to knock down Grell with several blows and he threw some knives at Will to distract him, which allowed Sebastian to disarm him meanwhile. Moreover, the rough movements made his glasses fall far away from him, impeding him to move much.

"Grell! Help me find my glasses!" he shouted in despair. Unfortunately for him, the redhead was so beaten that he couldn't stand up. Sebastian had given him a good hiding.

Now there was only Undertaker left, who was the strongest rival thanks to his years' experience. Sebastian was at a disadvantage at the beginning of the fight, for his silver knives didn't compare with Undertaker's big death scythe. But he was really skilled and his reflexes were fast enough to help him get away without serious scratches, and, as they moved from one side to another, Sebastian was able to reach and take Grell's chainsaw with him, using it to defend himself.

It was an exhaustive struggle for both of them and seemed like it was never going to end, until with an abrupt motion, Sebastian managed to hurt Undertaker for the first time. Part of his memories started to play then, getting him out of balance for an instant. But in a battle such as that one, an instant could be crucial.

Sebastian took advantage of the distraction to make him fall and plunge Grell's weapon into his right shoulder, sticking him to the ground. Undertaker let out a pained shout, but that didn't make Sebastian stop. He also took his scythe and repeated what he had done with Grell's, but in the left shoulder. Although that wouldn't kill him, it'd keep him immobile for a good while, at least as he got used to the pain and managed to interrupt the reproduction of his Cinematic Record.

Sebastian even thought of take possession of William's scythe and attack him with it too. The truth was that he was truly furious and he wanted to make him pay for what he'd done to Ciel; however, before he could do anything, a soft whimper caught his attention.

"Ah.. Good job, Sebastian."

It was Ciel's voice, choked, suffocated and weak. Sebastian thought then that the most important thing was to keep him alive and after that he'd complete his revenge against the reapers.

He ran to where he was and knelt down on the grass, on top of Ciel and looking into his eyes.

"You know how much I dislike praising people, but this time you earned it" he said with difficulty and faking a smile, albeit his eyebrows were creased.

"Young Master, please resist."

"Although" he ignored him, "I told you to kill them."

Sebastian grimaced. It was typical of Ciel to reproach him that kind of stuff during the most inopportune moments. He sighed. Well, it'd be fast to end up with that job since his adversaries were weakened and he had to take care of Ciel _now_.

"As you wish."

He turned his head to scowl at them and gestured to stand up to finish them off. But a subtle pull at his clothes made him stop.

"No, forget it. Stay" Ciel contradicted himself with pleading eyes, not letting go of the fabric. The demon looked at him and his frown deepened. The younger male's skin was paler than ever and his mouth was slightly opened. His eyes were wider than normal and his pupils were dilated by pain –or was it fear? –. All of that gave him an odd appearance, slightly maniac. Sebastian didn't like that expression.

"All right. I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to."

Ciel gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Always so obedient."

"And you, always so stubborn" the adult replied, and his eyes stopped again at the blood coming from the young boy. The wound was large and profound, yet not enough to cause him a quick death. The hemorrhage had become slower but it didn't stop, which was serious.

"Young Master, you need to go to a hospital. I will take y-"

"No" he denied firmly. "I don't need it, Sebastian. We both know that I'm going to die, and I don't want to spend the last minutes of my life in an ambulance. Besides... This is what we all wanted, isn't it?"

Sebastian was left speechless. Did Ciel really think that was what he wanted? Did he really make him believe that with his cold attitude? He couldn't help feeling a pang of remorse...

"Silly demon" Ciel uttered with a bitter smirk at his silence. Sebastian hadn't objected anything, but his eyes had given him away. At least that made him feel better, since that meant that deep down he still cared about him in spite of the adverse circumstances. That was the Sebastian he knew and the one he'd fallen for. He'd never disappeared, he'd only been hiding all along.

Then he had to know it, he had to get his answers now, because he knew his end was coming soon. His head was spinning and the cold of the night was becoming unbearable. His sticky, wet and bloody clothes were uncomfortable, his lungs were struggling to get air and he had trouble to speak, and the stabs of pain in his stomach... And still, he gathered strength out of nowhere to keep talking:

"You didn't come back for the contract only, did you? You left it unfinished once.. Hm" he tried to laugh. "How many times didn't I tell you, that you must be the only one who wouldn't lie to me? The only one who wouldn't betray me?"

Sebastian moved some tresses of hair away from Ciel's eyes, touching his forehead soaked with cold swear. He sighed, tired of all the misunderstandings that he himself had caused, and, determined to root them out, he spoke:

"No, Ciel. I don't lie" he called his name. "You still haven't noticed it, have you? You asked me for revenge, and I gave it to you. You asked me to defend you at all cost, thus you became my priority. If I didn't tell you about our past, it was because I thought it'd be the best for you: I was protecting you, because I knew it'd affect you. I left you one time, two times, but I came back, didn't I? All this time I was fighting for your sake. I promised you I'd be by your side until the end, and here I am. Your orders are _always_ absolute to me."

"Sebastian..." Ciel chanted, surprised. His eyes were teary and his cheeks were moistened and blushed. Now he could understand his actions better, and although maybe they had hurt him and caused him to distrust Sebastian, now he could see that the only one who had made a mistake was he himself for judging and misinterpreting everything without knowing the whole story. And it was ironic, that despite all of Sebastian's efforts, it was _him_ who would end up being his perdition, and it was _him_ who would end up dragging him to hell...

And yet, Ciel smiled.

"You're so egoist" he said in a faltering voice. "You're still trying to save me despite that you know that I'm damned because of you. And you know what? I don't care as long as you accompany me to hell, demon."

Sebastian smiled back at him melancholically.

"Neither do I care, as long as I'm the only one who torments you."

Ciel let out a sad giggle. It was then when he thought that no matter how, no matter whether in the darkness or dressed like a butler, disheveled hair and wounds in his face and rips and stains in his clothes, Sebastian always looked good. And he also thought that it shouldn't be possible that someone like him looked so _angelic_ with that smile in his face, but he did. Sebastian was the personification of beauty, vanity and contradiction, and so much more...

Ciel wanted to survive just to see him, but his body couldn't resist anymore.

"Kill me."

Sebastian ignored him. He lifted him a little, not paying attention to the low whimper that escaped his lips. He hugged him; as if with that action he could avoid his leaving for a little more.

Oh, how much Ciel would've wanted for them to stay like that for all eternity. But he was weakened and his lungs were begging for air. His heart craved for Sebastian to embrace him tighter until they were one, but his battered body hurt and protested against the action. So in a soft and sorrowful voice, he whispered:

"Se-Sebastian... I can't breathe."

No sooner had he finished the sentence when the adult had already let him go and placed him sweetly on the grass so he could rest better.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They stared at each other for some seconds, when a sudden terror invaded Ciel. His eyes widened excessively and his breath became more agitated.

"Sebastian!"

Said man kept his calm. He knew what had altered Ciel: Grell and Will had finally stood up and were walking towards them, while Undertaker was already standing up behind Sebastian. The demon had heard the rustle of the grass when they stood up already recovered and the sound of their discrete footsteps, imperceptible for a human. He had also felt their presence. So he was already prepared, even before Ciel prevented him.

"Shh" he hushed him, resting a finger on his lips. At least he wanted him for his last moments to be tranquil. "Everything's alright."

Tears began to flow more frequently down Ciel's face, which worried Sebastian.

"Does it hurt too much?" he asked uselessly. The answer was obvious, yet Ciel shook his head, barely able to move.

"No. I don't feel anything anymore" he lied. And Sebastian knew it was a lie, but he preferred to play along.

"That's good" he mumbled wiping away some of the tears, though it made no sense because no sooner he'd cleaned one, three more were already making its way down Ciel's face. "Don't cry."

That petition reminded Ciel of the day Sebastian had died in front of him. He'd told him the same, with that exact same tone of voice: soft, but hurt.

And Ciel did want to obey him, but he couldn't stop. There were no sobs, no hiccups, no moans... Just a silent but unstoppable crying, expressing the certainty of death: another goodbye.

Albeit the other trio was anxious to take revenge on Sebastian regardless of their injured bodies they kept out of everything. After all, what was supposed to happen was already happening and it didn't seem like the demon had any intention of interfering with the collection of the human's soul.

Clearly, the lovers had already forgotten about them.

The raven-haired male moved his hands away from Ciel's face, noticing his breathing was becoming slower and wanting to give him if only just a little more of space. Nonetheless, the young man was altered when he stopped feeling Sebastian's touch; and his almost closed eyes before were now wide open.

"No, Sebastian, don't leave me..." he pleaded. His stare was unfocused and the superhuman effort he was making to stay conscious was evident. Sebastian feigned a smile, resting his hand on Ciel's cheek once more.

"I will never leave you."

"I'm... Tired..." Ciel murmured in a barely audible voice, dragging the words. He coughed blood a few times.

"Then close your eyes" Sebastian advised, now cleaning his lips.

"No" he susurrated in a trembling voice. "I'm scared."

"Of death?" the demon inquired, a shadow crossing his face.

"No" he sobbed.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"It's because," Ciel began, lowering his voice and averting his gaze. If he weren't dying, he would've blushed; "if I close my eyes, I won't be able to see you anymore."

Sebastian gave him a smile between tenderness and grief, trying for his feelings not to show. He held one of Ciel's hands, too cold for his liking, and intertwined his fingers with his.

"Don't worry about that. Just rest, Ciel. I'll be here."

"You promise?"

He nodded.

"I promise."

"Thank you" he exhaled, finally letting fall his heavy eyelids. Sebastian kissed them, not letting go of his hand. Ciel gave one last hint of smile at the contact, and then, his heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p>There was a moment of heavy silence.<p>

"I guess this is the end" Undertaker dared to say after an instant that seemed eternal. Sebastian kept still.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Undertaker shrugged his shoulders behind the demon, ignoring the pain his body felt. He glanced at Grell and William who were already team working to seal Ciel's soul, making one or another comment between them in whispers.

"Will you fight?" he inquired curiously, trying in vain not to grin. Sebastian was still not deigning to turn around, staring blankly at Ciel's peaceful countenance. He shook his head.

"What for? I still have to die. I didn't take his soul, again."

Undertaker cackled loudly.

"I can't believe this. I remember telling the Earl once that this burden would finish him someday and that I wanted to see when that happened. I knew it would happen, but I never expected it to be like this. You two amused me for a good while" he said, not bothering to hide his fascination for the long story. It wasn't a secret that Undertaker always had had that odd fixation about Ciel's life and his contract with Sebastian. His intrigue was so much he'd decided to take part in its end, and even so, the end had been completely unexpected even to him, given the circumstances of everything that had happened. "Just because of that, I'll have a little mercy on you."

"I'm glad" Sebastian spat with bitterness, drying the few tears that still remained in his deceased master's face. The other duo was already some meters apart from them, having finished with their work and waiting for the next death to come.

"Heh. I wonder what you'll do next time to entertain me" Undertaker inquired out loud, more to himself. Sebastian finally condescended to turn around with a confident smirk.

"Does that mean we're coming back?"

Undertaker mirrored the gesture and shrugged. "I don't know. Will you?"

Sebastian's smirk grew in his lips, yet he didn't have time to reply. He didn't fight back. He felt terrible pain deep down in his entrails when Undertaker's scythe was plunged deeply into his chest. Luckily to him, the pain disappeared in a blink of an eye.

It was a quick death.

His lifeless body collapsed over Ciel's, and soon his memories were accessible for the left trio to watch.

Undertaker walked away to let William and Grell to do his job without trouble, since even if his curiosity had taken him there, he had no more interest about collecting souls.

Once he was finished, Will turned around and walked towards Undertaker. On the contrary, Grell remained observing the piled up and bloody corpses for a while with a disgusted expression. It wasn't precisely a pleasant view.

"Ugh."

He tossed back a lock of red hair coquettishly as he turned around to face the left duo.

"Do you think they'll come back?" he questioned, speaking to both of them from some meters at the distance. "I mean, it's not like I care, but we have to admit they were fun for a good while."

Will simply adjusted his glasses with his scythe and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're acting like you don't know them" he hissed with acrimony.

Grell raised an eyebrow, not understanding what William meant.

"Huh?"

Undertaker laughed. His gray bangs were now covering his eyes, giving him a less serious and imposing aura.

"Heh. Will's right" he said, placing a finger on his lips. "You're acting like you don't know them... How stubborn they can be."

Grell smiled slyly, finally comprehending what they meant. He rushed to approach them and he took William's hand to leave the cemetery.

* * *

><p><em>How to describe nothingness?<em>

It was like a dream, except that it wasn't. Sebastian felt lost, where was he? He couldn't perceive anything at all. How did he come to that place?

Suddenly he had a flashback. Oh, right; he'd died. But then again, how did he come there? If this wasn't hell, he knew, nor could it be heaven...

Perhaps it was... The limbo?

He had heard about that place. Sometimes he'd also heard it could be worse than hell. The unfortunate souls there got too desperate of that condition of eternal uncertainty that they preferred to jump to the inferno just to end up with that torture.

_"Sebastian."_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted. What was that? He'd felt like somebody was speaking his name. Well, not speaking, because there was no body, there was no voice. It was more like he'd felt as if somebody was calling him, summoning him from the distance.

He looked for the source of the call and tried to follow it, but he'd lost it.

_"Sebastian."_

There! There was it again! He felt that presence once more, it was closer now. Nonetheless, it disappeared immediately, leaving him with that same sensation of uneasiness.

_"Sebastian."_

The mechanic continued for another while: Sebastian felt that presence summoning him for intermittent periods of time and he started to get impatient.

_"Where are you?"_

_"We were never supposed to meet, right?"_ was the bitter answer. _"We didn't get anywhere and we just hurt each other."_

Ciel.

_"Ciel!"_ Sebastian called him. But his soul hid again.

_"Ciel, I won't lose you again!"_ he insisted. _"I don't care what's supposed to happen, I'll follow you until the end. I've told you a million times!"_

If there was laugh, Ciel would've laughed.

_"Are you really willing to give everything for me? I'm still not sure. Are you really willing to keep playing this cruel game for all eternity? Haven't you noticed already? This is game over. This is the end, Sebastian."_

_"No-!"_

_"We knew from the beginning that it wasn't going to end well, but we were too obstinate and insisted. Even so, I can't say I'm sorry. But I'm done with this cycle, Sebastian. I'm done. So I'll just ask you one last thing: forget everything I've told you. Forget everything I've made you promise. This is goodbye."_

_"Ciel!"_

But it was futile. Because in a second, Ciel's presence vanished permanently, as if he had jumped. Sebastian immediately felt a hole in his soul, like he was missing something. That must mean Ciel was wrong, right? Because if he'd just left and Sebastian was already feeling like that, it must mean that their souls had a bond too strong –whether contracted or not– for them to stay apart even if it was against everything.

Anxiety invaded him, forcing him to search like crazy every nook and cranny of that inhospitable place with hopes of finding something; but he found nothing. _Nothing_.

_No, no, Ciel. Where have you gone?_

He wasn't losing him again. He wasn't letting him go. He definitely wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, no matter what was the price he'd have to pay. Ciel himself had said it: he was egoist, and he was going to insist until he got what he wanted! He was a demon, and he was going to torment him with his presence until his existence ended for good!

Following that trail of thoughts, a dangerous idea came to him:

What if he jumped?

Just like those souls that looked for their perdition... After all, he already knew he didn't deserve heaven, so, what could he lose?

There was the possibility that he vanished forever and didn't find Ciel ever more, but it was worth trying if there was a little bit of hope left...

Yes, it was worth it.

And so, abandoning himself to his luck, he jumped.


	12. Epilogue: A new chance

**A/N:** Waaa I can't believe this is end! Here's the epilogue, which I hope you love. Thanks for reading, and I hope that you had enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think! And again, thank you so much:)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue. A new chance<strong>

* * *

><p>A thoughtful Ciel contemplated the streets of London through the large window. It was a really cold day since a snowstorm had fallen at daybreak, leaving a trace of low temperatures and a thick white layer on the ground with it.<p>

Ciel had gone out of his house to get some fresh air. No matter how cold it was, he liked days like that one, so he hadn't missed the chance of taking a walk around the city during the morning. When he got tired he stopped in a little, slightly crowded restaurant. He ordered tea and a piece of cake, and he sat next to the window not to lose any detail of the urban view and let his mind wander.

He sighed. He could never stop thinking about _him_.

Demons, contracts, vengeance, love, death, secrets... Those were the things that came to his mind all the time. Even when he slept: things that other people would call "dreams" or "excess of imagination"; Ciel would call them _memories_. Nonetheless, that was something people wouldn't believe –not to mention understand–, so he kept it to himself for as long as he could remember. His soul was already practiced on reincarnation, so he no longer had trouble remembering past experiences.

However, there was something that no matter how hard he tried, he could never decipher.

It was the person that was always by his side. There was not even a single thought where he wasn't present, and he caused his heart to beat erratically. He always recalled every moment they had spent together, the sound of his voice, his way of staring and smiling, his looks, his personality. And even so, no matter how much effort he put into it, he could never remember his name.

That was a big lapse in his mind that made him frustrated and gave him a headache whenever he tried to solve it. How could he forget something so important?

"Good morning, young man. Would you mind if I sit with you?"

The voice took him by surprise and made him jump, interrupting his thoughts. The plates rattled a little on the table due to his abrupt reaction. Ciel turned his head immediately to exchange glances with the 'stranger'. And when he met his eyes, it was like an unexpected blow.

"Sebastian" he murmured, remembering his name all of a sudden. "What are you doing here?"

The young adult took a seat in front of Ciel. He was smiling openly and radiantly at him, as if he was happy of meeting him. He was wearing a black and voluptuous coat that covered him completely; gloves and a scarf to protect himself from the excessive cold. His cheeks and nose were slightly red, and his hair and clothes looked wet to the touch, indicating that he had spent a good while walking out in the open.

"I've been looking for you all this time" he said.

"Well you found me" Ciel responded in disenchantment. Not because he didn't want to see Sebastian again, but quite the opposite. It was because he loved him so much the reencounter hurt, because he knew it would make the goodbye harder. And staying together wasn't an option, because Ciel knew where it'd take them.

Sebastian's smirk vanished at Ciel's acrimony. Of course he'd been prepared to meet with his pride and his obstinacy, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Still, he wasn't giving up.

He took off his gloves, perhaps just to be more comfortable or more like to show Ciel that there was nothing to fear this time. His hands were white and free of any mark, and his nails were its natural color, revealing his human nature. The younger male was about to make a comment or maybe a question about it, but the waitress interrupted them to take Sebastian's order, who only asked for coffee.

When the waitress went away after finishing her duty, Ciel let out a displeased snort, staring at the window again to avoid talking to Sebastian. They fell into an awkward silence that neither of them tried to solve: Ciel because he had no intention of it and Sebastian because he didn't want to pressure him and he was thinking of the best way to lower Ciel's guard. Every once in a while, the younger male gave some bites to his cake and sips to his tea. The other young man prepared his coffee to his taste and drank it slowly to get some heat.

On one occasion both stretched out their hands at the same time to reach for the napkins and they touched accidentally. Ciel let out a soft gasp of surprise and their eyes met. Immediately, Sebastian transformed his expression of disconcert into a sweet and kind smile that caused a thick blush in Ciel's cheeks.

The younger male shifted his eyes to the view again, letting his hand fall on the table and trying to ignore what had happened. Yet he didn't count on Sebastian taking advantage of that movement to place his hand on Ciel's, taking it tenderly in his.

Ciel's blush deepened, but he had enough courage to scowl at him. However, Sebastian wasn't intimidated and he didn't let his hand go.

Ciel thought that in that case he should be the one to move his hand away, but he simply couldn't. He wished for a minute that Sebastian's hand wasn't so warm, but it was. So he looked away once more letting out a defeated sigh as he mentally scolded himself for his weakness, but not even that worked to make him move his hand away.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Where are you going so fast?" the black-haired male asked trying to keep Ciel's pace when they left the restaurant. Ciel didn't stop.<p>

"Home. Where else?" he snapped. "It was _nice_ to see you and everything, but if you think it means we're together again then you're completely wrong."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows as he gave a few strides to overtake Ciel and interfere in his way. Ciel casted him a disdainful look, gritting his teeth. He surely could cross the street and continue walking on the other sidewalk, but his stubbornness impeded him too.

"Get out of my way, Sebastian."

"No."

Ciel clenched his fists, getting even more irritated. Noticing that Sebastian had no intention of leaving him alone, he finally exploded. He approached him and started to punch his chest like a little boy making a tantrum.

"Why do you always have to make everything so hard?!" Ciel exclaimed in a panting, breathy voice due to the physical effort he was doing. Sebastian didn't even try to stop him, knowing it was the best for him to vent out all his restrained anger for once and ignoring the few people who wandered about there and casted them some not-so-discrete glances.

Little by little, the beating lost intensity and speed. Ciel emitted a groan when he stopped, no strength left.

He wanted to cry with anger, but he held himself back. Sebastian embraced him protectively to comfort him when he knew he was finished.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Ciel inquired in a hurt tone, tightening Sebastian's shirt with his fists but never opposing to his embrace, which made Sebastian smile.

"How many times will you make me tell you? I came back because it is part of my promise, and I'm not leaving you again."

Ciel closed his eyes firmly. It sounded so nice, so certain when he said it that way... And it wasn't that he doubted of him, because he knew he was telling the truth; but he doubted of the destiny that always seemed to go against them.

"Wasn't I clear enough when I told you to forget everything because I was done with this game?"

Sebastian let out a little chuckle, provoking a new wave of anger from Ciel. He moved away the adult's arms and gave a few steps backwards with shaken features: "Are you making fun of me?!"

Sebastian came close to Ciel and hugged him once more despite Ciel's squirming not to let him, never dropping the smile on his face.

"Let me go!"

And still, after a while of struggling in vain he gave up and fell still between his arms. Then Sebastian said:

"I'm not making fun of you, but of your attitude. It's so obvious what you feel, but you insist on denying it. You've always told me that I'm egoist and that I'm a liar, when you're the same or perhaps worse than me. You've been playing with me for a good while disappearing like that, just because you knew I'd come back to look for you. Am I mistaken, Ciel? If you really want me to go, just say it."

Ciel was baffled and his arms fell limp at his sides. He didn't know what he should or what he wanted to say to that last petition, so he opted by justifying his actions.

"And what did you want me to do? I needed to test you. I needed to know if you were still being the same Sebastian I met. I needed to know if you'd follow me no matter what. I needed to know if I could trust you again."

"And what if I had died in the way?" Sebastian confronted him without a single trace of rancor, only expressing a possibility. Ciel shrugged between his arms, knowing that it had been a cruel and uncertain test, and trying to fake that he didn't feel remorse for his actions. Despite that, he couldn't help the feeling of happiness that was beginning to rise inside of him, because Sebastian had met his expectations. But he couldn't let himself go, because that love would only ruin them...

He wished that it was easier to get away from his embrace, but it was just that he felt so safe between his arms, feeling his warmth and listening to his heartbeat, his breathing, feeling the subtle rise and fall of his chest, but no, no, no! That wasn't good at all!

Sebastian ran a hand through Ciel's mane, making him sigh from weariness. So much internal fight was leaving him exhausted.

"And how do you know that the same won't happen again?" he whispered in anguish, tangling his hands once more in his shirt. Sebastian let him go then and gave some steps backwards; falling on one knee thus he'd be shorter than Ciel and able to read his expressions more easily. He didn't care about the snow.

"Because I don't lie," he swore; "and because I've learned that a story never happens the same way twice. So, if you let me take this chance, I promise you that I'll never disappoint you again."

Ciel had to stop to think about it. Sebastian was right: the story wasn't going to be the same again because now there were no secrets, or problems, or anything to hide. And if that didn't actually mean that in the future new storms wouldn't come up, he was sure that nothing could compare with everything they had already faced.

Besides, it was no coincidence that they had received a new opportunity, right? It was no coincidence that Sebastian had passed his test. It was no coincidence that Sebastian had given him everything: his companionship, his strength, his wishes, his loyalty. Maybe he'd made a few mistakes, but every single one of them had had the intention of protecting him. And perhaps that didn't mean they were already saved, because the most probable thing was that when they died they'd still be damned, but... Did it matter? As long as they were together, whether in heaven or hell, there was nothing to fear.

So maybe Ciel didn't need to hide. He didn't need to forget Sebastian or try to get away from him, but instead had to give up to what he felt, because it was the right thing.

Following that trail of thought, he approached him and took his face between his hands to contemplate it clearly. Sebastian stared back at him; still, calmed, serious. Ciel moved a tress of hair away from his face, not caring if there were people there or not, if they were watching or not, if it was cold or not.

"You have never disappointed me" he whispered.

And then, he bent down to kiss him while snow began to fall around them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
